Recordatorio
by Dark Elliot
Summary: Bueno...este es mi primer fic de Gundam....trata de la visita de Duo a Qautre despuesde jugarle una broma... y recordar cosas...buenas y malas..para los ke me conocen..pues no se puede predecir conmigo....jejeje
1. Default Chapter

Un fic de Gundam Wing.. este es el proyecto ke tenia para hacer después de Gundam Place pero la verdad es ke un virus mortal me lo borro. y ahora escribo esto. Es un fic de 01+02, 04+03.. Respetando las parejas establecidas . ya ke siempre tiendo a cambiar un poco las cosas...jeejjejeje... Por ahora no hay nada lemon, lime o lo ke sea..  
  
RECORDATORIO  
  
Estas listo.- pregunto una persona..  
  
Si ya voy..- le respondía la otra ke se encontraba con él  
  
Mira ke se nos hace tarde....- le volvió a decir  
  
Ke ya estoy listo....- empezando a enojarse un poco  
  
Ohhhh.. bueno solo espero ke lleguemos a tiempo...- recalco la otra persona  
  
Seguro.. Tu siempre tan puntual..- dijo con una sonrisa observando a la pequeña criatura ke tenía frente a él.  
  
Así soy yo....- respondió con una gran sonrisa u sonrojándose un poco  
  
Kieres ke te lleve a la oficina..  
  
No gracias.. Rashid.. Me llevara...además tu ahora no puedes llegar tarde...señor Barton..- decía el pekeño Quatre a Trowa en tono burlón  
  
Quatre... no empieces..- dijo Trowa  
  
Lo siento.. ( y le dio un ligero beso en la boca)...  
  
Así nuestros dos amigos se dirigían a sus lugares de trabajo...  
  
Rinnng..  
  
alo.. Ke paso.ahora..- respondía a su celular Quatre al observar en el identificador kien lo llamaba  
  
Ke no te olvides.. Ke nos vemos a las 2 para almorzar juntos..ok..shiteru Q- chan..  
  
Igual.. Tro-chan... cerrando su celular...  
  
Las cosas entre el joven Barton y ud. han mejorado mucho Quatre-sama...- le dijo rashid a Quatre en buen sentido. sabía por los problemas ke estaban pasando ellos dos  
  
Ah. si.nos ah costado mucho. pero la verdad es ke me siento muy feliz... Y dime ke es lo ke tenemos planeado para hoy???..- pregunto rubio  
  
Bueno a las 9 tenemos una junta con el comité de presupuesto para la Corporación para el próximo año desean saber cuales son los márgenes de contribución ke desea tener...y de acuerdo con la información económica para el próximo año.. a las 1 debe tener una reunión.con las autoridades de L2 respecto a la creciente acusaciones de mal uso de los recursos...- le informo Rashid. a sobre las actividades a realizar en el día la amo Quatre  
  
Pero nosotros no hemos hecho nada... Y no pueden hablar con los demás gerentes encargados..- dijo contrariado el 04  
  
Eso lo sabemos.pero las autoridades desean ke ud.. personalmente responda a sus preguntas..- le respondió Rashid  
  
Pero no debe demorar mucho.. A las 2 pues.  
  
No se preocupe me encargare...  
  
Gracias Rashid ... Y se dirigió a su oficina en la gigante de los recursos de los naturales..  
  
Mientras en otro lado..  
  
Señorita.. Por favor.. Déme los expedientes ke llevare a la reunión con los de la Corporación Winner..- dijo un joven hacia la secretaria de la oficina en la ke se encontraba las autoridades de la colonia L2  
  
Si señor. ya se los llevo...  
  
(Con documentos en mano)..Bueno.. Solo espero poder hablar con esa persona..  
  
Riiinnngggggg...  
  
Alo..si...sii.. y como se encuentra ... eso me alegro.esteee.no te ha ocasionado muchos problemas.. Eso me hace feliz...si.sii.o me gustaría ke llegaras aki conmigo...Shiteru.... bye..- con esto el joven dio una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Bueno.. Solo falta esperar..- dijo volteando su mirada hacia el cielo de la colonia L4 (recuerden ke esta historia se desarrolla en L4 pues es donde vive Quatre ne. y las oficinas de L2 pues serían como unos consulados ..)  
  
******  
  
Ya en eso de las 12 40.... en las oficinas Winner...  
  
Bueno de esto es de lo ke se acusa a la corporación Winner...- pregunto el joven rubio hacia uno de sus gerentes  
  
Mal manejo de los recursos... en L2.. Extracción de demasiado hierro.. Y descuido del tratamiento.. del agua.. Desperdicio de energía.ke es esto...y como pueden culparnos de eso- dijo un enojado Quatre...  
  
Señor eso es lo ke hemos intentado de explicar a las autoridades de L2. pero insisten en sus acusaciones..solo keda esperar la reunión ke tendrá...a las 1..- respondió el gerente general en L2  
  
Si falta poco...no me gusta pero deberé que ponerlos en su lugar....  
  
A las 1 10 ...  
  
En el salon de reuniones de la Corporación Winner..  
  
Señor Winner.. Aki esta el representante de L2..- dijo la secretaria de Quatre  
  
Hágalo pasar..- pidió seriamente el rubio  
  
Buenas señor Winner -entrando al salón-...- saludo cortésmente el representante de L2  
  
Buenas. bueno ahora dígame de ke se nos acusa..- dijo un serio Qautre ( se lo imaginan?????)  
  
De algo muy grave ke su corporación esta realizando en L2.....  
  
De ke me habla..  
  
Yo solo le comunico lo ke mis superiores me indican...  
  
Pero ke se cree...ke ..  
  
Yo solo cumplo con mis ordenes. créame será mejor ke colabore o podemos mandar una notificación al gobierno de L2 para cerrar las operaciones de la Corporación Winner..  
  
Keee???......ke le pasa a usted?...- recalco el 04  
  
Le..(interrumpido)..- intento hablar cuando fue interrumpido  
  
Esta..bien.. Alex.. ( una persona recarga en la puerta de la oficina del salón de conferencia.. Estaba ahí escuchando la conversación sin ser visto.)..Puedes retirare. yo seguiré hablando con el señor Winner...-  
  
De acuerdo. y se retira...  
  
Quién eres????....- pregunto un enojado Quatre  
  
Ya te olvidas de la gente...- dijo el joven entre las sombras  
  
mmm...( recordando)... imposible¡¡¡¡...- reaccionando de inmediato al reconocer la voz muy familiar  
  
jejejeje si...mi kerido .Quatre soy Yo... Tu amigo Duo ( a ke ya se lo imaginaban. pero bueno sigan leyendo... apareciendo entre las sombras )..  
  
Duo...Duo. ke alegría..Duo. ( corriendo a abrazar a su amigo)...tanto tiempo sin verte.. Amigo mío  
  
Lo mismo digo Quatre..( correspondiendo el abrazo).. Cuanto tiempo.. Y ya te olvidas de los pobres..  
  
No seas tonto Duo.. Tu tampoco me has llamado. es mas no me has respondido los mails ke te mando..malo..- dijo Quatre  
  
Jejej. bueno es eso tienes razón.. Kreo ke ando muy distraído...jeje.  
  
Oye.Duo.  
  
Dime... En verdad eres el representante de L2...  
  
Sii. por ke lo dudas..  
  
Se me hace raro.Duo. krei ke no te gustaba este tipo de Cosas.. ya sabes después de la guerra.. Pues.- se quedo pensativo Quatre al no estar seguro de decir algo ke incomodara Duo los hechos ocurridos anteriormente  
  
Lo se Quatre.. Pero bueno.. Las cosas cambian..- dijo Duo con su típica sonrisa  
  
Por cierto Duo y ese problema ke tengo con L2.es cierto y . como lo arreglo..  
  
Esssteeeee..bueno..la verdad como keria verte y hablar contigo.y como no te he respondido los mails ke me has mandado ...pues yo pensé ke estarías ocupado con tus actividades en la corporación y yo.pues .en este..cargo.. ke nos kita tanto tiempo y no poder fijar una cita en concreto para encontrarnos pues..pues.yoo. me valí de mis influencias para crear una pekeña. mentira..ejejejeje...  
  
Entonces creaste esas acusaciones. para hablar conmigo.. ( en tono molesto)...  
  
Bueno..noo.. tómalo como una broma .por los viejos tiempos .jajajajajajjaja...  
  
Duoo¡¡¡¡¡... la verdad es ke tu no has cambiado...- dijo un contrariado Quatre  
  
Si es lo ke me dicen..... y ahora me perdonas siii¡¡¡( con ojitos chibis)..  
  
Ke mas me keda...  
  
Gracias amigo ( y lo abraza.). siempre estando a mi lado.como en los viejos tiempo... te acuerdas cuando me defendías de Wufei y su katana... jejeje-.  
  
Siii,. keria probar el filo de su espada con tu trenza.. Ke por cierto ( viéndole la tranza)... no ha crecido mucho..  
  
La verdad ke si. pero me lo corto.tu sabes .. El trabajo. y para ke no me digan rapunzel..  
  
Jejejej..ajjaaj. eso si es gracioso...  
  
Oyeeee..  
  
Duo. y dime respecto a Heero. ke pasó... cuando nos dejamos de ver.pues.. Tu estabas interesado en él pero... ambos sabemos lo ke pasaba.  
  
Si Quatre.. Pues..una vez ke tu y Trowa estaban en el aeropuerto...  
  
*********  
  
Heero... anda ke se nos va el transporte...- dijo el trenzado hacia su compañero estoico  
  
Ya va.. Baka...- dijo un su tono frió de siempre  
  
mmm. oye heero y ahora ke vas a hacer...  
  
no te interesa..- respondió Heero sin embargo internamente se sentía extraño..  
  
pues yo la verdad es ke no atino ke hacer.... a lo mejor me vaya con hilde a L2 de todas maneras es mi colonia natal.. Pero la verdad es ke no kiero irme. sin saber donde estarás pues. para así . de vez en cuando... poder ...- decía Duo para así convencer a Heero de donde el se kedaría. aunke la verdad era ke Duo no deseaba ke Heero .su Heero.. su compañero de btallas.. del cual se había enamorado. se marchara. sabía ke lo perdería para siempre sin embargo estaba consiente de ke era la batalla ke el Shinigami no pudo vencer y esa era el de el ke Heero Yuy se enamorara de él...  
  
y seguir escuchando tus palabrerias sin ke te detengas...- le dijo Heero interrumpiendo el dialogo de Duo  
  
no lo tomes asi Heero.. Solo.- dijo muy triste ante la actitud de su compañero  
  
bueno... Creo ke es el adiós... Adiós baka...- dijo Heero  
  
( varias eran las sensaciones ke corrian por su mente y corazón. coraje por ke Heero era un frío tempano.. ke no le importaba como se encontraba,... miedo. por ke a pesar de todo se había enamorado de él .. Y no tener la valentía de gritar en ese momento ke lo amaba, ke no se fuera.. tristeza..de la persona a la cual estaba frente a él no le importaba en lo absoluto como se sentía. y pánico de saber ke se iba. se alejaba y lo más seguro es ke fuera para siempre. pero lo cruel era ke esa era la posibilidad más próxima a ocurrir ya ke el el soldado perfecto. su soldado..no sentía nada por él...  
  
(pensando).. Esta bien Heero.. si es lo ke kieres entonces te dejare ir. aunke junto con ello te llevas mi ilusión y mi amor te dejare ir.. Para ke seas feliz en otro lugar ke no yo no te pude dar... A..a...adiós Heero...- dijo Duo-  
  
..Sayonara Heero..- lo dijo Duo. lo dijo. en el idioma en ke nunca pudo aprender pero en el ke el 01 le entendería... también era la despedida.era el fin.de una ilusión.. el fin de un amor. no correspondido..  
  
se kedaron observando por unos minutos ambos..  
  
(.pensando)..Duo.si tan solo me hubieras dado la oportunidad de kererte rompiste mi barrera de hielo y ahora me cuesta tanto alejarme.. Pero vanas eran mis ilusiones de seguir contigo. malo ke todo llegue a un fin.. La guerra.. Las misiones. tu compañía. tú.. solo ..tú.. todo termino. y debo seguir adelante..  
  
Adiós. Duo.. . ( se volteo Heero y sigió su camino)....caminando.siguió. dejando un futuro ke el solo pudo pensar.. Un futuro ke hubiera y deseaba realizar.junto a su baka trenzado.je. Ke irónico. le decía baka.. y suyo.. Nunca sería de él.. Y sus lágrimas rebeldes comenzaron a caer.. pocas pero ..eran lágrimas.. La señal más clara de lo ke fue un soldado.. Un arma para la guerra.. el soldado perfecto. pertenecía la pasado junto con sus vivencias con la persona ke si.es la verdad. mato al soldado. pasado. todo keda en el pasado..  
  
Sayonara...Heero... mirandolo.. Como se perdía entre la multitud.. Como su soldado se iba.. fue tanta su tristeza ke cayo de rodillas y comenzo a llorar.  
  
Heero. por favor. regresa.. Junto a mí..  
  
********  
  
y me kede sentado en ese banca por si kiera unas 5 horas hasta ke el brillo de las estrellas me indico ke era de noche... luego recorde.. ke debía estar con uds.. pero . bueno ya sabes lo ke pasó...  
  
eso explica por ke no llegaste con nosotros.la verdad es ke me preocupe. ke no llegabas.. sin embargo. si sentí. tu gran tristeza.. Creeme.. la verdad es ke fui al baño y llore también.. Por tu dolor. y tu tristeza. me sentía mal.. Ke no hayas logrado lo ke kerias...  
  
si..la verdad es ke no recorde tu Don. o no se... si lo puedes llamar así.  
  
Es algo con lo ke naci y solo lo kitare cuando muera..-dijo Quatre en tono melancólico-  
  
Quatre¡¡¡..  
  
Es la verdad.. no te preocupes... pero dime a pesar de todo esto pues. has logrado contacto con Heero.. O se perdió Duo...  
  
Bueno. si me dejas... Terminar...  
  
*********** 


	2. Capitulo 2

Recordatorio.....  
By Dark Elliot..  
  
Un fic basado en Gundam Wing... 01+02, 03 x 04, jejejejej... cumplo con lo establecido Este es un fic Yaoi... ya saben ke significa..no diré los lemon.probable angust.. Los personajes de G wing no me pertenecen.sino a sus creadores....solo mato el tiempo escribiendo sobre ellos...  
  
*************** Escenas del cap 1  
  
Y dime Duo has podido hablar con Heero..lo encontraste o se perdió????..- pregunto el rubio-  
  
Si me dejas continuar.... ******************  
  
Capitulo 2....  
  
Y ahora ... de seguro Quatre se fue con Trowa.. Ohhh. iré..a L2..- dijo Duo después de secarse las lágrimas-..  
  
Estando en el aeropuerto.. Tomo un joven el trasbordador ke lo llevara a su casa.su colonia.en el ke buenos y malos recuerdos ke le traerán.. Pero no tan malos.o sufrimiento como el ke sentía ahora...por haber.perdido..perdido. a su soldado...  
  
La voz de las azafatas del trasbordador..  
  
LES COMUNICAMOS A LOS PASAJEROS KE DENTRO DE 10 MINUTOS LLEGAMOS A LA COLONIA L2...POR FAVOR...APAGAR CIGARRILLOS AL REALIZAR CONTACTO CON LA COLONIA...  
  
Solo espero ke Hilde se encuentre en la misma dirección..-se dijo el joven trenzado  
  
Después de haber desempacado.. Y salido del aeropuerto.. Decidió.. Tomar un bus ke lo llevara hacia la casa de Hilde,.. Su gran amiga ...y compañera de armas..  
  
En una pekeña casa de un trankilo vecindario.. Se encontraba una bella joven en la ke trabajaba vendiendo repuestos y chatarra para la fundición..de los mobil suits.. de la guerra ke había terminado...  
  
Si..señor.el cargamento esta completo.todo lo ke pidió..- la joven mujer.llamada Hilde hablaba con un señor.ke compraba en su pekeño negocio...  
  
Gracias Hilde..siempre puedo confiar en ti...toma el cheque de pago.- entregándole a Hilde..- bueno me retiro..  
  
Gracias a ud..- dijo Hilde...  
  
Viendo como se retiraba el hombre con su camión...- bueno..hora de preparar mi cena..  
  
Estando en su casa viendo la tv.. Escucho el timbre de su casa sonar..extrañada.ya ke visitas no esperaba tener...  
  
Ding..ding..ding..dong...  
  
Kien será?????..  
  
Al abrir la puerta la cara de Hilde se sorprendió.. De gran manera.al ver a la persona parada al frente de ella...  
  
Duu..ooo...Duo..eres tu????.....- se pregunto extrañada la muchacha...  
  
Jejej..si.Hilde..soy yo.Duo..  
  
Duo..ohhh..ke alegría...- dándole un gran abrazo...  
  
Gracias Hilde..es bueno verte..- dijo el trenzado con una gran y sincera sonrisa..- pasa.pasa.entremos...  
  
Ya estando en la sala... se pusieron a conversar...  
  
Hilde.la verdad es ke keria pedirte un favor...- dijo Duo en un tono serio...  
  
Creo saber.lo ke es..- viendo la maleta de Duo.- por mi no hay problema Duo.hay un cuarto extra en la casa y sería bueno tenerte otra vez.Duo.. Como akella vez....  
  
Gracias Hilde.. De verdad...  
  
No hay de ke Duo. te entiendo.. La guerra termino. y ...  
  
Ya no somos de utilidad...  
  
Se lo ke se siente Duo.. Aun no me acostumbro a esta vida...  
  
Y tu tienes más tiempo ke yo ..retirada...  
  
Y Duo..dime... ke paso con los demás pilotos..  
  
Pues siguieron su camino. Wufei.a Preventers...  
  
Ahhh..el chino...  
  
Siii... Quatre y Trowa...pues se fueron también...- y guardo silencio.al recordar a Heero...  
  
Y el otro...el ke manejaba al ke tenía alas...el japonés..creoo su nombre era .Heero.. se fue con la srta. Relena..  
  
No..no lo se..se fue..también a seguir su camino..- dijo bajando la mirada ya ke no deseaba a ver la tristeza de solo recordar el adiós de Heero...  
  
Bueno...- al notar como Duo se encontraba-.. Creo ke lo mejor es ke te bañes. comas y descanses..Duo .. Es viaje debe haber sido agotador...  
  
Siiii... un descanso es lo ke necesita ..Shinigami...un buen.descanso..- diciendo de manera tan alegre como era su forma de ser..- bueno..gracias Hilde...  
  
Ya sabes..no hay de keee..  
  
A la mañana siguiente amaneció de una manera fría parece ke en la colonia era la época de invierno.. Y el frío poco a poco comenzaba aumentar...mientras un joven.se levantaba..difícilmente.pues.sus mayores gustos era dormir.. Y hace tanto tiempo ke no lo hacía placidamente..  
  
Ahhhhhhh..ahhhhhhh¡¡¡¡- dando un gran bostezo...se levantaba.Duo.- ahhh..son las 8 mejor..salgo a ayudar a Hilde..- decidió darse un baño.y arreglarse para salir..  
  
Mientras Hilde terminaba de poner la mesa del desayuno...dispuesta a levantar a Duo..se acercaba a su puerta...cuando...  
  
Du.. ahhhhhhhhhh..- cuando de improviso la puerta se abre..  
  
Ahhhhh... ke pasa..Hilde.. ke sucede?????- pregunto Duo...contrariado al escuchar a Hilde gritar ..  
  
Duuuoooo.. Me hiciste asustar ...venia ver si estabas despierto...- contesto Hilde...  
  
Jejejejej...lo siento. pero me levante para ayudarte..  
  
Bueno.vamos a la mesa..  
  
Estando en la mesa..desayunando y hablando..  
  
Y ke has hecho????......- pregunto Duo...  
  
Pues..seguir con el negocio..no es gran cosa.. Pero me da para subsistir..y entretenerme en algo..- contesto Hilde..  
  
Siii.. Es verdad...ahora.yoo.puedo ayudarte si kieres..la verdad es ke no tengo muchas alternativas ke digamos...- dijo Duo...  
  
Sii.. Con gusto.. De todas maneras.tener a otra persona nunca esta demás..  
  
Gracias..hilde...  
  
Ya sabes Duo..siempre puedes contar conmigo...  
  
Y los días pasaron en los ke Duo ayudaba a Hilde a realizar los trabajos en el taller...cada día pasaba.trabajaba..pero.había algo ke faltaba..algo.ke en verdad lo sintiera feliz.extrañaba la guerra..malo.. pero. lo ke extraña.era un poco la emoción..de estar.de las misiones..aunke probablemente podría morir en ellas. pero..lo ke más extrañaba era...  
  
Heero...- decía Duo.. En su habitación viendo por la ventana la oscuridad.en la colonia ya era de noche..- donde estás..ke haces..jejje. recuerdo ke también me preguntaba eso..cuando recién te conocí.aunke no lo aceptaba..me enganchaste a ti..Heero..  
  
Los días se convirtieron en meses. seguía con su vida..en el taller..junto Hilde..ese día tenía ke realizar las compras para semana... y caminaba por el centro de la colonia.por la compra de víveres..  
  
Bueno..nunca deben faltar mis deliciosas.galletas...- decía Duo...con la caja de galletas en su mano..- ahora a la caja...  
  
Mientras pagaba por sus artículos... en la calle de enfrente..gente caminaba...pasaba. pero una ellas observa el supermercado.podría..ver un paisaje..alguna pintura.pero para esa persona.lo ke veía era lo más hermoso ke pudo haber visto.. Si pudiera contemplarlo..siempre..lo haría.pero no podría tocarlo..ni acercarse.solo era.eso.para observar y no tocar...  
  
Salio del supermercado...Duo.. miraba para ver la parada del autobús.en la calle de al frente..cuando se percato de ke algo.lo observaba.. Se fijo..bien.y nada.  
  
Kien es????...- se preguntaba Duo..- mmmmm..debe ser mi imaginación.. Pero .lo sentí..sentí ke alguien me observaba... pero kien... y ahhh. mejor me voy..  
  
A lo lejos..una persona...perdiéndose en la multitud... sin duda..era lo mejor ke podía ver.siempre.era un deleite..verlo...  
  
Al.finn..Te encontré...- dijo con una gran sonrisa.. Al ver a Duo subir al autobús...  
  
La noche llego de nuevo....  
  
Y Duo al cielo de la colonia veía.. Siempre en las noches..posaba su vista arriba.. Siempre pensando..siempre deseando..siempre recordando...  
  
Ahhhh..Heeroo.. y ahora ke harás..donde estarás..dime Heero siempre me recuerdas.. como yo a ti ....- decía tristemente sin darse cuenta. de ke Hilde se acercaba..  
  
Y por ke nunca se lo dijiste???......  
  
Ehhh¡¡¡..Hilde¡¡¡..  
  
Ya me escuchastes..por ke no se lo dijiste...  
  
De ke hablas???....- nervioso.pues lo había escuchado.y mentir no podía...  
  
Sabes de ke te hablo.. De HeeroYuy.el piloto del Wing Zero.. De la persona de kien estas enamorada y por la cual suspiras y...y. te entristeces..-  
  
Hilde..yo.yoo.tu..  
  
Desde tiempo atrás sabía de lo ke sentías Duo..- se sentó al lado de él- ..cuando llegaste estabas tan triste ke me imagine.ke era por ke no llegaron a nada.. Y lo dijiste se fue.pero se escucho tan triste...  
  
Solo ke... él no sentía lo mismo.Hilde.. Solo...yo...era..un estorbo para él.. un compañero de armas.. Nada más.  
  
Al menos se lo dijiste...Duo..- pregunto Hilde...  
  
Noo.ke kres ke me iba a decir...o ke me matara en ese momento.no se Hilde si sepas.ke es el soldado perfecto... el témpano..no siente..no ama..no kiere.- decía triste Duo.  
  
Bueno..Duo.. de verdad.no creo ke debas sentirte.así.eres muy guapo..podrías tener a otra persona...- decía con una sonrisa..  
  
mmmm... pero yo kiero..lo kiero a él..- decía Duo..  
  
No cabe duda.. Heero..te llego.directo al corazón..  
  
Si.. Y es más difícil sacárselo..- decía Duo riendo....  
  
Sabes...Duo... si en verdad deseas..con todo tu corazón.pueda ke tus sueños se hagan realidad.. Y el ke Heero.. Y tu pues estén juntos... soñar no cuesta nada...  
  
Yume wa Yume deshika nae...- dijo Duo.melancólicamente..  
  
Ehhhh¡¡¡¡¡..ke es eso?????.....- pregunto Hilde..  
  
Es japonés...significa.LOS SUEÑOS NO SON MAS KE SUEÑOS....- decía mientras veía Hilde- me lo dijo Heero..cuando una vez hablamos de nuestros sueños...  
  
Sabes..siempre..nuestra boca es la ke nos castiga..estoy segura de ke Heero.dijo eso.pero ahora..ha de estar igual ke tú.soñando en ke vuelvas a su vida.- dijo hilde seriamente..  
  
Jejejej..no sería mala idea.. Sería bueno.no.-  
  
Vas a ver..el destino no puede ser cruel con nosotros... No puede Duo..  
  
Sii.- dijo sonriendo  
  
Y así los dos compañeros..en la cual el destino los unió.en un de las mayores desgracias..en sus vidas como es la guerra... se kedaron ahora en la trankilidad y paz.... Con la ke lucharon ferozmente para conseguirla... con el cielo de noche de la colonia.. en la ke estaban.esperando. recordando.akel...pasado.. dejado...  
  
Sin embargo.. es posible.ke el futuro y el pasado.. Jamás se crucen... pero en el presente.. el pasado vivido... bueno. y malo.más.. Aún...con cuentas pendientes siempre.regresa..y no siempre es de la mejor.manera.....  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas de Autor.- ...Bueno..bueno..ejejejeje.. espero ke les guste.el segundo capitulo..de Recordatorio.. Aki.vemos como Duo. sigue con su nueva vida..pero????:. kien será??. akella persona ke lo anda siguiendo.y observando..  
  
Será. cierto... lo ke dice..Hilde.el destino no puede ser cruel con ellos...o..  
  
Bueno..les recomiendo. ke lean esta historia..con el ending de la ova de X...STRENGH.. de Kampei.Kiozumo.. Le keda.a este fic. y la cual.escucho al escribir...  
  
La expresión..Yume wa Yume deshika nae.. Pertenece a una canción. a ver si me dicen.cual..????.....ejejejejejej  
  
Ohhhhhh.... La primera vez.. Ke hago.. Un Review.contest..  
  
Aiko: ... espero ke te haya gustado...siento la demora.pero estaba en exam.. Del a u..  
  
Uru Yuy.- Amiga¡¡¡¡. ya esta el segundo.. Gracias por ayudarme. y decirme ke te gusta mi manera de escribir..jejejejej.. Espera a ver. el tercero.. Ke pasara... y no te preocupes..entre Quatre y Trowa..también hay historia...  
  
Mary Luz.- ..hola espero ke leas esto antes de ke te vayas de Vacaciones...ejejeje..gracias... por tus palabras.. Y ya sabes... me debes mi fic de Quatre y Trowa...ejejejejeje... sigue.así...  
  
Belldandy.- ....puesss..no seee. si lees.mis fics.pero es de Gundam..y respeto las parejas..ejejejejeje.. y te respondo.pos.pos.por ke eres a la única ke escribe.. Y ke conozco en persona.ejejejejejej..gracias amiga...  
  
Pd.-- ...no..se...solo..escribo.ejejejejejejj.ahhhhhh¡¡¡¡.tomatazos.felicitaciones .. Cartas bombas.besitos.. n_n.uyyy..ke me sucede... al dark_elliot@hotmail.com 


	3. Capitulo 3

Recordatorio.....  
By Dark Elliot..  
  
Un fic basado en Gundam Wing... 01+02, 03 x 04, jejejejej... cumplo con lo establecido Este es un fic Yaoi... ya saben ke significa..no diré los lemon.probable angust.. Los personajes de G wing no me pertenecen.sino a sus creadores....solo mato el tiempo escribiendo sobre ellos...  
  
*******************  
  
Escenas del cap 2.....  
  
Sabes..siempre..nuestra boca es la ke nos castiga..estoy segura de ke Heero.dijo eso.pero ahora..ha de estar igual ke tú.soñando en ke vuelvas a su vida.- dijo hilde seriamente..  
  
Jejejej..no sería mala idea.. Sería bueno.no.-  
  
Vas a ver..el destino no puede ser cruel con nosotros... No puede Duo..  
  
Sii.- dijo sonriendo  
  
*********************  
  
Capitulo....3.  
  
La mañana amaneció fresca pues el frío inverno pronto vendría..las personas en la colonia desde temprano comenzaba sus actividades... y las personas ke vivían en akel vecindario no eran la excepción....  
  
Bueno..Sr.Smith..este son los repuestos ke pidió.firme aki- decía Duo..con su sonrisa..por la venta ke estaba realizando..  
  
Ohhh..Duo.es perfecto.gracias.- dijo el Sr. Smith luego de retirarse con su mercadería...  
  
Jee.ejjeje..empezamos bien el Día...no es así..Hilde..-  
  
Sip.ya lo creo...- le contesto Hilde...- recuerdas ke hoy en la tarde te toca las compras de la semana..  
  
Sii..si,.,, lo recordare...-  
  
Eso espero..-de repente.Hilde..cae al piso...- ahhhggg..  
  
Hilde¡¡¡¡¡..hilde¡¡¡¡¡¡...nooooooooooo....-grito Duo.- noooo se murió....  
  
*******************  
  
OHHH..por Alá.en serio Hilde murió.ke horror..Duo...- decía el joven piloto rubio...todo contrariado....  
  
Jejejejejeje..noooo..Hilde esta bien..solo ke kize ponerle sabor a la historia...- decía..un risueño..Duo..  
  
Duuuooooooo¡¡¡¡¡.- decía..con enojo el rubio- con eso no se juega.me asuste de Hilde.pobre...-  
  
Jejeje.es ke no pude evitarlo te veías tan atento a la historia..-  
  
Bueno..y si piensas ke se aburre.es por ke no vas al grano.Duo.-  
  
Es ke tengo ke contarte desde el principio para ke puedas entender....-  
  
Bueno...buenoo...- decía Quatre....  
  
Ahhh...si..la tarde ese Día.fue ..como te explico.....-  
  
********************  
  
La tarde de ese día..estaba nublado el clima fresco.. un joven caminaba hacia..al supermercado...  
  
Bueno...creo.ke si tengo tiempo..para revisar.mi mail..- se decía Duo.al pasar y kedarse enfrente de un Cyber.( o Cyber Café)...  
  
Al entrar Duo..en el mediado local.lo atendió un joven..  
  
Buenas.puedo ayudarle en algo??...- decía amablemente el joven  
  
Sii..me da una hora de conexión...- pidió Duo..  
  
Esta registrado....- pregunto el joven  
  
Noo..noo.hay ke estarlo???..- pregunto Duo...  
  
Siii..es necesario..para poner su clave.- explico el joven del Cyber..  
  
Aahhh..bueno...siii.me registro..-  
  
Me dice su nombre...-  
  
Duo..Maxwell...-  
  
Ok...y su clave...cual es????....-  
  
Tengo ke decírselo...-  
  
Claro...así..keda en el sistema...y podrá entrar en lo posterior...-  
  
Pero entonces no será.secreto..y ud.sabrá..-  
  
Sii.pero solo yo.nadie más.además.no se preocupe nosotros somos seguros..  
  
Ahhh.ejejeje..es ke no sabía.- decía Duo..con una gran sonrisa..  
  
No se preocupe..y cual va a ser su clave...-  
  
Mmmm.-pensado Duo.hasta ke una gran sonrisa..le llega..a su mente..tenía.ya su clave.algo ke era..solo para el.algo ke seria para siempre su felicidad ..algo ke le recordara a su soldado..-.siii..ya se cual  
  
Dígamela...-  
  
Wing.Zero...-  
  
Wing Zero??..........-pregunto el joven del cyber....  
  
Sip...ese..es mi clave.. D acuerdo....son 90 centavos..- ( nota elliot.- en mi país..cuesta eso..y en algunos lugares un dólar.)..  
  
Aki tiene....  
  
Al revisar su mail..se encontró con varios.mensajes...de Quatre..principalmente en el ke preguntaba..como se encontraba si estaba bien..uno tras otro...le preguntaba lo mismo.cual era su dirección..su teléfono..más.le alegraba los mensaje de su amigo ya ke parecía.preocupado..sabía.ke Quatre podría..estarlo..por su Don.él.sabía por lo ke Duo..pasaba....  
  
*******************  
  
y aun así.nunca respondiste mis mails..Duo.yo sabía..como te sentías..-  
  
Bueno..es ke me daba pena..-  
  
Mmmmmmm...-  
  
*******************  
  
Hasta mails.de su amigo Wufei.recibió.en el ke le contaba un poco la vida de los Preventers..de lo debiluchos..ke eran los ahora grupos ke intentaban armarse..y de la manera de cómo hacía.su justicia..  
  
-ahhhh..Wufei...- decía..con melancolía..Duo.al recordar viejos tiempo.con su amigo...- como daría..por hacerte una broma..  
  
-Sin embrago..me encantaría..ke él me escribiera..-  
  
de repente la pantalla de su computador.se puso.negro.y el sistema de las makinas del cyber se congelaron.y mostraban una imagen..de caras..tristes...y de furia..  
  
Oigaaa...joven ke sucede- preguntaba un cliente.al joven ke laboraba en el Cyber..  
  
Arregle..este problema.joven..  
  
Sii..señores.un momento..enseguida resuelvo el problema..-  
  
Duo al percatarse de ke los clientes se molestaban y el joven se preocupaba...se acerco..  
  
Sucede algo???.....- pregunto..Duo  
  
Un momento señor.en enseguida atiendo el problema...-.  
  
Parece un virus..-  
  
Malditos Hackers..piensan ke es divertido....-  
  
Mmm..-  
  
Diablos¡¡¡¡...- decía el joven...  
  
Déjame ayudarte...- le decía el trenzado.  
  
Mmm.no creo.ke pueda...ni yo puedo resolverlo...-  
  
Mmmm...- decía Duo frente al monitor..- ...siii..es un virus.y kien lo esta haciendo esta conectado..y no kiere dejar ke estabilices el sistema..-le informaba al joven del Cyber..  
  
Sii.en estos.casos.informamos a la pagina del servidor..y a nuestra oficina principal..pero.ni sikiera nos deja..salir de este sistema...-  
  
Kizas.pero..sii.- y Duo.expertamente entraba y digitaba de manera rápida para salir del sistema actual..y luego..entrar a la pagina del servido.pero..se encontró blokeado..sea kien sea.lo blokeo..  
  
Diablos¡¡¡.es rápido¡¡¡..- decía..Duo...- ya...se.no me vas a ganar..shinigami te encontrara y te matara..-sonriendo.. Una sensación.volvió a él.la sensación de batalla era una misión no tan grande pero volvía a sentir...- Heeroo.ayúdame..con la otra computadora..-decía Duo...perdido en sus recuerdos..al joven del cyber..  
  
Perdón¡¡¡¡- decía el joven del cyber.  
  
Ahhh¡¡¡- volviendo a la realidad.dura.pero.gran realidad..no estaba en una misión con su soldado..no...no era una misión.sin embargo podía ayudar a los demás...  
  
Ayúdame.con la otra computadora..distráelo...-le pidió..Duo..  
  
Sii.  
  
Mientras Duo..hacía lo posible por resolver la situación..no se percataba de ke los demás clientes se acercaban a ellos.para observarlos trabajar..no había..Duda.ke le joven trenzado..y el del cyber.se veían bien trabajando juntos..  
  
En la pantalla del joven cyber...mientras intentaba...distraer al pirata de la nueva era...salían.mensajes.. Omae o Kurosu¡¡¡¡¡¡...y al final un mensaje en ke decía..Shinae..Baka¡¡¡¡¡¡¡...e inhibió su sistema de la computadora...  
  
Y así Duo.encontró otra salida..una manera de enfrentar al Hacker..y al tratar de localizarlo para blokearlo.localizarlo y devolverle su virus...el pirata.se desconecto antes de ke atrapara..  
  
-ahhhhhh¡¡¡..- decía.Duo con frustración....- por poco lo alcanzo.diablos..un poco más..pero kien haya sido..me las pagará.además.de ser alguien con experiencia en esto..pudo blokearme por un tiempo...  
  
al desaparecer el mensaje..el joven del cyber.kedo aturdido..ese mensaje.le dio un poco de nerviosismo.tenía una especie de energía..ke no se percataba pero..lo asustaba...  
  
Bueno.creo.ke lo logramos.- dijo Duo al chico ke se encontraba a su lado..  
  
Siii..eso..creo.al ver ke el sistema estaba en línea.....  
  
Bravo..bravoo..- escuchaban...los demás cliente estaban felicitando a los dos jóvenes por lo ke hacía.era como haber visto una película..  
  
Jejejej.no fue nada - decía..Duo un poco sonrojado...  
  
Trenzado..lindo.te lo agradezco..- le decía una chica....  
  
El joven no se keda atrás.-decía..otro chico.  
  
No.no fue nada.-decía..el joven del cyber ruborizado..  
  
Sii..claro ke lo fue...- decía la voz de un hombre mayor..  
  
Ehhh...jefe¡¡¡..-decía.el chico del cyber...  
  
Ehhh¡¡¡.-decía Duo..  
  
Sii.los dos hicieron un buen trabajo..esos piratas nos saben dejar con grandes pérdidas y problemas...y veo ke tu ayuda también fue importante..- dijo el jefe viendo a Duo.  
  
Bueno.yooo¡¡¡¡-  
  
Te interesaría..trabajar para nosotros???..- pregunto el jefe..  
  
Yooo¡¡¡¡-  
  
Siii.tú.necesitamos alguien ke este en los cyber de esta zona ayudando.este local es el principal.de esta zona existen otros cybers por eso deseo tener una persona encarga de la seguridad.de los cyber..y tu eres perfecto..-  
  
Pero...es.ke..yo solo lo hice por ayudar...además..-  
  
Si.pero en verdad.píenselo..-  
  
Yoo.yoo.venía..por una hora..y luego por ke iba a comparar..la com..- decía.Dua hasta ke reacciono...  
  
Ke hora es¡¡¡¡¡- pregunto Duo.dejando confuso al jefe....  
  
Son las 2 de la tarde....-  
  
Ahhhhhhhh...yo a las 1 tenía ke estar en casa...para el almuerzo..-decía Duo todo angustiado..- Hilde me va a matar..me disculpa pero me voy...-  
  
Oyeee..oyee...pero vas a pensarlo verdad...- decía.el jefe.- ven mañana..-  
  
Siii...sii.- decía Duo.al salir corriendo del Cyber..  
  
Después.de salir corriendo al super y comprado..los víveres..Duo se dirigió a casa para vera una Hilde enojada por el retraso de mas de 1 hora de Duo..sin embrago Duo le explico a Hilde.....  
  
jejejejejeje...así ke eso paso.- decía.Hilde..  
  
Sii..un gran pirata...y ese señor me ofreció el trabajo.-  
  
Y porke no lo aceptaste...-  
  
Por ke después kien te ayuda aki en el negocio..Hilde-  
  
Ohh..Duo..yo me valido buen tiempo sola...además.es una oportunidad.eres bueno en los sistemas.y podrías.ganar mejor...-  
  
Mmm..viéndolo bien..podría..ayudar más..-  
  
Tampoco te exijo eso..Duo.-  
  
-pero sería una gran ayuda.además.Hilde..creedme era como estar en una misión.- decía..contento Duo.- hastaa.hastaa- deteniéndose por lo ke diría ..  
  
Sii..Duo.- al ver la mirada triste de Duo..  
  
Llame Heero.al joven del cyber ke me ayudaba..-  
  
Ooh..Duo.- decía.Hilde  
  
Noo..no pensemos en eso..fue un lapsus..mañana voy a decir ke sii...-  
  
Bien por ti.Duo...además..estando en red..puedas encontrarte con tu amigo Quatre y responderle..Duo..no esta bien no responder saludos- decía..Hilde.en tono serio.  
  
Siii..lo sé..-  
  
Además...Duo..mmmm.-pensando lo ke iba a decir...  
  
Sii???-..  
  
Pueda ser.ke encuentres a Heero... no dices .ke suele pasar la mayor parte del tiempo.conectado. en su laptop..  
  
Siii...es verdad.es verdad...  
  
*********************  
  
-Duo....-  
  
Dime Quatre......-  
  
Cuando vamos al grano.y..y.-  
  
Oyeee..vamos..despacio..ok.además..esta parte es interesante..  
Q-chan...jejejejejej.jejejeje-  
  
Mmmmm..- viendo a su amigo..riéndose..pero en verdad..le divertía..verlo..  
  
*********************  
  
La noche en la colonia...estaba..las luces y el cielo...de la colonia...  
  
no hay duda..es mi colonia..pero..la vista de la tierra en la noches es mejor.-se decía Duo..recostado en el patio de se casa..  
  
Dime Heero...y ahora ke haces..me imagino sentado en tu computadora.pero lo ke más me preocupa.es ke si te has adaptado a esta vida..Heero...ahora no se necesita ser soldado.podrás con esa carga Heero???.....  
  
En otro lado.un cuerpo acostado a los largo en uno de los parkes de la colonia pensaba.meditaba..sufría.pero sabía te todo terminaría....  
  
Pekeño...pronto..muy pronto...- sonría abiertamente...- no sabes.no aguanto estar lejos de ti...  
  
Notas de Autor.-...Bueno...se ke no estado muy movido.pero todo tiene su razón de ser..muchach@s..aki vemos como Duo.sigue con su historia..y la paciencia de Quatre en escucharlo..sin embargo tendrá ke ver el nuevo trabajo de Duo..con algo¡¡??..el joven del cyber le pareció bonito Duo??...podrá haber algo entre ellos?????..no se pierdan el próximo cap...  
  
mmmm..parezco novela de Tv..ke horror.sin embargo me gusta hacer  
adaptaciones.con las series de de Tv... n_n...  
  
aunke no seria mala idea de hacer lo "Gundam Files"..o " Los expedientes  
secretos Gundam".ejejejejej.. mi serie favorita.ejejje( no anime)...  
  
ke bueno hacer esto  
  
Review contest....  
  
Suna y Labardo.- las primeras en enviar reviews...gracias...por leer..mis  
locuras.y perdonen.del capitulo..2 estaba en exam..y no tenia tiempo..y  
saben ke Itzukiai..es mensual su actualización.por eso hago en ella y en  
FF net..me alegro ke estén pendiente de mi historia.disfrútenla....  
  
Uru yuy.- amiga...como estas.si.el tercer capitulo..jejejj.espero  
continuar con mi platica imaginaria.jejejejej.no es broma nos encontramos  
en el msm....  
  
Belldandy.-.amiga..feliz..cumple atrasado..pero.te llame..jejeje.espero  
ke te guste este fic.yaaaaa.yaaa.a..pronto veras lemon..  
  
Mary luz.- sip.el tercer cap..espero ke te guste..envió esto antes de  
juego asi.ke espero ke el final sea de impacto o si me  
acerke.jejejeje..recuerdo ke me acercaba..gracias..amiga.espero verte en  
el msm...  
  
Faby chan: ...espero ke te guste...jejejeje...en mi intento de fics de  
G Wing  
  
Los invisibles.- son los ke no envían reviews.pero leen...n_n ...gracias  
...  
  
Ya saben, tomatazos, felicitaciones.besitos.n_n.otra vez¡¡¡¡..bueno al  
dark_elliot@hotmail.com  
  
gracias  
  
att  
  
Dark Elliot  
  
Pd.-....no uso mi influencia Clamp.en este fic.sino seria Triste.y  
sangriento para eso esta El principio del Fin .( alguien Llegara la  
lectura hasta aki).... 


	4. Capitulo 4

Recordatorio.....  
By Dark Elliot..  
  
Un fic basado en Gundam Wing... 01+02, 03 x 04, jejejejej... cumplo con lo establecido Este es un fic Yaoi... ya saben ke significa..no diré los lemon.probable angust.. Los personajes de G wing no me pertenecen.sino a sus creadores....solo mato el tiempo escribiendo sobre ellos...  
  
******************** En otro lado.un cuerpo acostado a lo largo en uno de los parkes de la colonia pensaba.meditaba..sufría.pero sabía te todo terminaría....  
  
Pekeño...pronto..muy pronto...- sonría abiertamente...- no sabes.no aguanto estar lejos de ti...  
  
*********************  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
Y te gustaba trabajar en ese lugar Duo...???- le preguntaba su rubio amigo..  
  
Pues sii.era muy trankilo...sabes.pues había días en ke prácticamente no hacia nada.tu sabes..solo..ver ke esas makinas estuvieran en buenas condiciones ..y esas cosas...además de ....  
  
Duuuooo¡¡¡¡-  
  
Dime Q-chan..-  
  
Estabas en tu trabajo y???...cuando aparece Heero.si aparece..-  
  
No te impacientes Quatre.-  
  
...mmmm...-  
  
******************  
  
Los días pasaban tranquilamente en si nuevo trabajo..  
  
Bueno Hilde...cuídate. vengo a almorzar contigo...- decía Duo con una sonrisa..  
  
Esta bien.. Te espero..-  
  
Ya de camino a su trabajo esperaba en el autobús...el ke ya no lo era.no significaba ke olvidara lo ke fue.un soldado.y por lo tanto sabía...ke alguien lo perseguía.. Esperando ke fuera un ladrón caminaba de forma normal..sin embargo sabía ke estaba ahí pero no percibía a ke lo atacara..  
  
De acuerdo..- dijo Duo.. deteniendo su caminata..- si kieres robarme algo pues. ven.- estando de espaldas a su asaltante...no percibía..malicia.solo era como si conociera a esa persona...  
  
Te estoy esperando...- decía el tranzado pendiente a los movimientos de su atacante.cuando sintió ke se acercaba.. Rápido reaccionar para dar un golpe pero la otra persona lo eskivo...  
  
Perooo...keeee???- decía sorprendido por la rapidez de la otra persona...kien agarraba sus manos poniéndolo de espaldas indefenso apretado hacia un muro..  
  
Debería mandarte a encerrar por tu actitud..- dijo al fin la otra persona - o no sé si golpearte por perder tu agilidad..- soltando las manos de Duo.sorprendido.  
  
Wufeiii¡¡¡¡..- decía Duo..al reconocer la voz.de su amigo..  
  
Duo.Duo. cuanto tiempo sin verte... ke es eso.de tratar a tus amigos de esa..forma..-  
  
Wuuuuu¡¡¡¡- salto Duo a abrazar a su amigo... sin importar lo ke su amigo le estaba diciendo..  
  
DDDuuooo¡¡¡¡.- mientras Duo lo abrazaba cariñosamente -..ahhhhh.- soltando un suspiro de Frustración.y contesta el abrazo de su amigo..- siii..-  
  
Wuuuu..ke alegría..- decía Duo. aún abrazándolo.. Y viendo al Preventer chino..  
  
Duuooo...te extraño y te amo.- dijo el chino acercándolo a su cuerpo.. Y besando sus labios.  
  
Wuuu..yo también te amo..- devolviendo el beso...  
  
**************  
  
Ohhhh..nooo..entonces estas con Wufeii¡¡¡¡.Duo????.eso paso...- decía el rubio sorprendido ante la revelación de Duo..  
  
Eeeehhhh...te engañe de nuevo..- decía..Duo divertido a Quatre.- ejejeje..eres muy divertido...-  
  
Siii..sii.Duo.de nuevo búrlate de mi..ayyy...Duo y ahora por ke lo hiciste.-  
  
Es.ke te veías..tan atento.ejejejeej-  
  
Mmmmm...-  
  
Oyee.si yo te engaño.fácilmente..puede ser ke Trowa.también te este.enga.-  
  
Duuoooooooo¡¡¡¡¡¡...- le gritaba su amigo..  
  
Bueno..Bueno..-  
  
*****************  
  
Después de haberse saludado llegaron al trabajo de Duo.el cual platicaban de sus vidas..  
  
Siii. y así la pasamos en los Preventers..- decía Wufei a su amigo.Duo.  
  
Yyy.. De Sally ke es de ella..-  
  
Pues...esta igual.esta bien..y Lady Une.sigue cuidando de Marimeya. ya es una señorita.  
  
Ahhh.ke bueno.y tu amigo Wu. ke más has hecho..estas aki..por visita..por ke tienes a alguien aki.por ke te decidiste a decirme cuanto me amas...ejejejej- decía el trenzado a su enojado amigo por lo ke había dicho..  
  
Duuoo¡¡..eres..el mismo de siempre..siempre keriendome hacer bromas ..aun no olvido algunas en especial a mi Nataku.- decía con fingido enojo..  
  
Ejejejej..siii.pero en verdad ke te trae por L2..-  
  
Dos cosas.primero tu.-  
  
Yoo..- decía Duo.  
  
Siii. pasar a saludarte recuerdo ke eres mi amigo y pues.te visito..-  
  
Aaahhhh...Wufy..-  
  
Wufeii¡¡¡.. Pero bueno la segunda pues es por trabajo.-  
  
En serio¡¡.hay algunas cosas peligrosas en la colonia????..no me he percatado..-  
  
De eso kería hablar contigo.. Y me acabas de contestar.- hizo una pausa al ver el rostro de su amigo confuso..- veo ke no hay nada extraño de manera física en la colonia..  
  
Fisica???...-  
  
Sii.últimamente en L2. se han reportado varios casos de atakes de Hackers.dentro de la colonia...-  
  
Siii..dímelo a mi..tengo ke cuidar de ke no nos afecten...-  
  
Pues. tu trabajas en seguridad..en esto.. Verdad..-  
  
Siii..soy el jefe de seguridad de sistemas de la Red.esta cadena de empresa de información..  
  
Antes..tu solo eras de los Cybers. verdad???  
  
Siii.pero después me dieron la seguridad de Cybers del lado Este. luego de la mitad de la colonia. y por último comerciales de la empresa..ahhh.me estan recargando de Trabjooo..-  
  
Me presentas los casos de esos atakes..-  
  
Siii..pero ke tiene ke ver.tanto para ke los preventers..actúen..-  
  
Pues..la verdad..es ke solo en L2 se dan estos problemas..y la verdad es desestabilizan muchos sistemas.. Y otras cosas ke deseo saber... me das ese reporte .  
  
Siii..aki lo tengo.. Esta es la copia.. De todos desde ke estoy aki..-  
  
Mmmm..- decía Wufei observando a su amigo...  
  
Wufyyy???...digo Wufei.-  
  
Siii..- preguntaba al trenzado y al ver cierto nerviosismo en su expresión se preocupo...  
  
Has contactado con los demás.muchachos.-  
  
De todos o específicamente de alguien.- viendo directamente a los ojos violetas de Duo.pudo..notar... necesidad de saber de algo.se imaginaba de kien..  
  
Nnooo.yoo.dime ke es de los demás.-  
  
No te hablas con Quatre... ke raro???.-  
  
Noo.lo ke pasa es ke nunca le he respondido sus mails.y la verdad ke llamarlo.no kiero ke se enoje..-  
  
Mmmm.Duo..sabes ke Quatre no se enoja.. Me saco un tiempo para poder responderle.se preocupa por todos..-  
  
******************  
  
Veeess.hasta Wufei.me hablaba y tu.- decía el rubio.  
  
Ssii.Q-chan..lo se.cuantas veces te lo pido.lo siento..  
  
******************  
  
Bueno..como sabes Quatre y Trowa.viven juntos. Trowa dejo el circo.. Y esta preparándose para un gran trabajo.. Viven en la mansión Winner..y al menos yo veo ke ellos están muy bien.se kieren. a diferencia de ke cuando estábamos de ke se amaban pero no se lo decían..  
  
Siii...esos.dos.hasta ke estuvieron juntos.eso.es bueno..recuerdas cuando se evitaban pero.deseaban estar juntos.  
  
SSiii. lo recuerdo. y es cierto al menos los dos se dijeron las cosas.- termino viendo profundamente a su amigo trenzado.  
  
Bueno..y sobre ese informe ke es lo ke deseas saber..-  
  
Esta bien.- entendiendo Wufei ke se hacía es desentendido..- pues.primero debo leer bien.esto.y luego hablamos.. Te parece bien..-  
  
Sii.ya sbes..cuando kieras me vienes a visitar...- decía con una gran sonrisa..  
  
Sii.lo se.-  
  
Y dime.te asignaron a este caso. o.-  
  
Yo kise..venir..-  
  
En serio.Wufei.-  
  
Sii. pedi a ke me asignaran este caso..Sally se opuso pero luego de hablar con ella no se negó..-  
  
En serio.y ke es.. a ke se debe.-  
  
Intuición.Duo.intuición..- decía Wufei retirándose del local..  
  
Wufei..dii..la verdad. lo escogiste por ke no podías estar sin mi..- decía con sus ojos juguetones..- ke me amas..y no puedes vivir sin mi..-.  
  
**********************  
  
No..me vuelvas a mentir..Duo..- decía Quatre  
  
Nooo..en serio.Q-chan... le dije..por molestarlo.en serio.  
  
En verdad no te golpeo por decirle.eso..-  
  
Noo... solo se reio jejejejej...-  
  
**********************  
  
Nos vemos mañana...Duo..-  
  
Esta.bien.. Cuídate.- viendo como su amigo alzaba su mano..estaba contento.Wufei lo alegraba ese día.el ver a un amigo.era placentero..sin embargo agradecía por ke Quatre estuvieran junto a Trowa.pero..no le dijo nada de Heero.. Pero también el no tuvo la valentía de preguntar por él...regresaba a su computadora.cuando..  
  
Pero..kee.- decía Duo viendo el monitor de su computadora..  
  
Duo..Duo...otra vez.alguien entro al sistema.- decía Kevin ( chico del Cyber.cap 3.ejejeej)..- esta aki..  
  
Diablos¡¡¡..- decía Duo..sin embargo solo una palabra apareció con grandes letras trayendo recuerdos.felices.pero dolorosos.al final de cuentas..  
  
Baka¡¡¡¡..- repitió esas palabras con nostalgia.- Heero¡¡¡..-.  
  
La noche llego y Duo hablaba con Hilde sobre la vista de su amigo a su trabajo..  
  
En serio¡¡¡..ke bueno...es bueno recibir visitas de los amigos Duo..- decía Hilde a Duo mientras los dos cenaban.  
  
Lo.se.lo.se no sabes cuanto me alegra...- con una gran sonrisa..  
  
Y ke te dijo...esta de visita o de trabajo..-  
  
Pues..la verdad las dos cosas..esta en un caso.y decidió visitarme..jejeje.-  
  
Mmm.. Bueno.oye.y si lo invitas..-  
  
Segura¡¡¡.-  
  
Claroo¡¡¡. además no tuve oportunidad de hablar mucho con él.seria bueno.invítalo mañana a cenar...- decía Hilde con una sonrisa  
  
Ojala no tenga planes..-  
  
Pues . se ke puedes convencerlo..-  
  
Ejejjej...siii.Wufei .no me dice no..ejejejeje..-  
  
Siii..-  
  
Siguieron conversando los dos sobre su día..hasta ke como de costumbre Duo se encontraba... en al patio observando la noche..  
  
Mmmm.. la misma pregunta de siempre...sin respuesta..-  
  
Cuál pregunta.- decía alguien caminado a él.  
  
Wufeiii¡¡¡¡.- decía un sorprendido Duo.. ke haces..  
  
La verdad.pues.termine de leer esto..- enseñando el informe ke le dio Duo.- te lo entrego y pues.. Te diré ke muchas cosas no están claras..-  
  
Pues.es cierto.cuando te fuiste recibí.otro..atake..-  
  
Duo..esos atakes..desde cuando los..hay...según lo ke lei desde ke pisaste un Cyber después de la guerra..  
  
La verdad..ssii..pero. después fueron a otras partes...-  
  
Lo extraño.. Es ke no roban..demoran los sistemas..los blokean.pero daños severos no hay.y eso es la duda..si no roban.. O hacen graves daños.a los sistemas...pues..ke kieren...  
  
No lo see..por cierto...como sabes donde vivo...Wuu???¡¡¡- preguntaba intrigadamente...  
  
..Duo.no te preguntaste como sabía donde trabajabas.-  
  
Pues..ahora ke lo dices. pues.es cierto..como lo supiste..-  
  
Aahhh¡¡¡. Duo..-  
  
******************  
  
Duo. estas en la luna.- le decía el rubio..  
  
Ejejejejej..es ke la verdad no me fije en ello..pues me alegre de verlo..ke no le pregunte..jejejejejeje...-  
  
No me sorprende..____.. Muy difícil.  
  
Uru yuy: .amiga sigue adelante espero ke te haya gustado.ya sabes te saludo..besitos..  
  
Mary Luz: .mmmm..no se si leas esto pero..n_n. gracias por agradecerme.ke redundante.pero.es cierto..espero no haber te molestado.ejejeej...  
  
Belldandy (Denisse) : ..nooo..seeee.. es ke hay otra Bell.pero bueno..espero ke leas esto.ejejjeje..  
  
Los invisibles.: .gracias..  
  
Tomatazos.felicitaciones.bombas.besitos..otra vez.n_n..al dark_elliot@hotmail.com 


	5. Cap 5

Recordatorio...........  
By Dark Elliot....  
  
Un fic basado en Gundam Wing....... 01+02, 03 x 04, jejejejej..... cumplo con lo establecido Este es un fic Yaoi..... ya saben ke significa....no diré los lemon...probable angust.... Los personajes de G wing no me pertenecen...sino a sus creadores........solo mato el tiempo escribiendo sobre ellos.....  
  
******************** ESCENAS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR  
  
Heerooo¡¡¡¡....eres...tuu....- decía Duo..incrédulo... a la persona ke se les apareció...enfrente cuando la luz volvió al local de cyber donde se encontraban...frente a ellos...Heero..Yuy..estaba...observándolos...pero se detuvo a observar la mirada violeta de Duo...  
  
Heeroo¡¡¡....-  
  
CONTINUARA...........  
  
*********************  
  
CAPITULO 5  
  
En un vuelo ke había durado algunas horas dos personas se encontraban con sus pensamientos....felices....contentos sentimientos...clarificados.. y respondidos.... Se kerían se amaban... se respetaban.... Pero el confesarse su amor... fue solo el primer paso..decidieron estar juntos..a pesar de ke los sabían de lo obstáculos..ke tenían...sin embargo..Podra el amor..superar todo....  
  
Trowa...- decía el rubio a su compañero sabiendo ke pronto llegarían a su destino........  
  
Dime... pekeño...- observando a su hermoso niño....  
  
Pronto llegaremos... pero...- decía un poco con nerviosismo el rubio....  
  
Trankilo.... Sabes ke estamos más cerca de aki.... Ke de tu casa...pero sabes ke debemos hablar .....- sosteniendo la mano de Quatre......  
  
Te amo... Trowa...-  
  
Y yo a ti Quatre....- dándole un tierno beso.....  
  
El trasbordador ke los llevaba a su destino...aterrizo... saliendo con sus maletas hacia... el lugar donde estarían un tiempo juntos.....  
  
El taxi..ke los recogió..los llevo hacia donde pidió el de mirada esmeralda.... Bajando del lugar...causaron gran conmoción...unas de alegría..otras de sorpresa...pero sin duda...era un recibimiento cálido....  
  
Ohhhh.... Trowa....ke bueno...ke estés aki.....ke bueno verte¡¡¡- decía el dueño del circo al cual habían ido Trowa...y Quatre....  
  
Hola....señor...como esta...-  
  
Bien..Trowa....bien... gracias a uds.. la paz esta reinando tanto en la tierra como en las colonias....- decía.... El dueño.....- cierto¡¡¡...rápido....avísenle a Catherine...- pidiendo a unos del circo avisar a la muchacha-... lo siento..... se alegrara verte..Torwa...-  
  
Lo se....- decía... al ver a su pekeño tenía la vista baja.....alzando con su mano la barbilla de su amado...- descuida....- dándole un sincera sonrisa....  
  
Sip....- decía... Quatre...  
  
Y dime kien es tu amigo.... Trowa...- decía el dueño curioso al ver la cercanía de los muchachos....  
  
Pues....el...es mi...- decía Trowa.... Al ser interrumpido....  
  
Trowwaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡.......- se escucho una voz..... de una hermosa mujer.... Corriendo hacia su hermano...- Trowwaaaa...-  
  
Catherine...- solo dijo Trowa al sentir como su hermana lo abrazaba fuertemente.....  
  
Ohhh.... Trowa.....Trowaa....- mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza...- me asustaste tanto..... pensé ke morirías en esa guerra... y después... yo...yo....- comenzando sus lágrimas a derramar......  
  
Trankila...ya estoy aki....- decía Trowa... al sentir como su hermana lo llenaba de besos.... Y observar a su pekeño...  
  
Ohhh...- alejándose Catherine...y pudo ver al chico rubio....dentro de sorprendió de verlo... y un poco.. disgustada....- yyy...tuuu.....-  
  
Eehhhh...yoo...yooo...- decía Quatre...frente a una Catherine inkisidora..con una dura mirada hacia...él ...sabía ke ese era el problema.... Ke la hermana de Trowa.... Lo aceptara desde la última vez ke se vieron..no le gusto su presencia..ya ke se había llevado a su hermano a morir...en batalla....  
  
La guerraa... ya termino.... Gracias..por acompañarlo.... A pesar de llevarlo a la guerra...- las palabras de Catherine se tornaban más duras... viendo como el pekeño rubio...se angustiaba.....- yyy.. creo...-  
  
Catherine....- decía Trowa.... Viendo a los ojos a su hermana....- vamos al hablar....-  
  
Por kee.....- decía viendo a su hermano....  
  
Por ke...debemos...- agarrando la mano del rubio...y haciendo ke este último se sonrojara.... Ante la mirada fulminante de Catherine....  
  
Esta..... bien....- dando vuelta y caminando hacia el remolke en el ke vivían.....  
  
Ya dentro sentados viéndose...el ambiente... se torno tenso.... Trowa..estaba sentado junto a Quatre y este solo atinaba a sonreír afectadamente... mientras Catherine los observada...  
  
Kieres... algo de beber....- ofreció Catherine para romper el silencio formado....  
  
Esta bien....gracias....- decía... Quatre con una hermosa sonrisa... sabía ke pocos se resistían a su sonrisa y cambiaban su animo....  
  
Tráenos...agua...con hielo.... Gracias... - decía Trowa al ver como su hermana se dirigía a la cocina.....  
  
Trowaaa....- decía Quatre viendo asustado a su amor...  
  
Trankilo... recuerda ke estamos los dos.. juntos....-  
  
Aki...están ... servidos.... Con mucho hielo....- decía Catherine.... Mientras se sentaba.. y tomaba un poco de su agua....- y bien...como...estuvo el viaje....-  
  
Catherine: .....- decía Trowa....viendo a los ojos a su hermana...  
  
Es obvio ke uds..tienen algo ke decirme... pero no soy tonta... Trowa....es obvio ke ese niño...- señalando a Quatre – .....es tu novio...-  
  
Siii...es cierto... somos novios... si es lo ke kerías...saber....-  
  
Disculpa...- dijo levantándose Quatre acercándose a Catherine...- soy Quatre Raberva Winner....- mientras le sonría y le daba la mano.....  
  
Claro ke lo conozco señor Winner...- decía con frialdad Catherine....y tomando la mano de Quatre...- sin embargo mi pregunta es ke hace ud..con nosotros....y más aun por ke Trowa.....-  
  
Yooo....yooo....-  
  
Nos amamos...eso es lo ke tienes ke saber....-  
  
Me gustaría ke responda Sr. Winner...- decía Catherine viendo a los ojos a Quatre....-  
  
Se...ke me ha de odiar... señorita....por acercarme a su hermano... y por la guerra y mala impresión....desde esa vez....en la....-  
  
Me hiciste frente.... Y buscabas a Trowa..para llevártelo...no es verdad....-  
  
Es cierto...yo lo buske....pero decidí...protegerlos...por lo ke hizo por mi...-  
  
Siii...casi muere por tu culpa....-  
  
No fue mi intención....- decía con las lágrimas por salirse...- yoo..yoo...cometí un error... y se ke hice mal....-  
  
Y por eso...mi hermano casi mueres... perdió... la memoria... y te lo llevaste.....-  
  
Ya bastaaa.....- gritaba furioso... Trowa...era la primera vez..ke mostraba ese sentimiento.... Haciendo ke Quatre y Catherine se sorprendieran...  
  
Ahora me escuchan....- dijo viendo a Quatre...- no debes sentirte culpable...Quatre...fue mi decisión y si sucediera de nuevo...lo haría otra vez.....si estuvieras en peligro...daría mi vida por salvarte...Quatre... te kiero...me gustas desde ke te vi en esa batalla...me enseñaste a kerer... y me conkistaste... te amo... y Catherine... solo vinimos a informarte sobre nosotros... kería k estuvieras alegre por eso....vine..para verte... y ke me aceptes... y a Quatre... yo lo amo y no podrás cambiar eso..entiendo ke estés molesta por lo sucedió.. pero..entiende solo kería...ke estuvieras feliz en esta nueva época....- mientras veía a su hermana....  
  
Entonces.... Ke felicidad....verte... y sabes...no es el hecho ke estés con un chico... Trowa...son otras razones.. y sabes bien cuales...son... y si... me alegra ke hayas venido... me alegra ke estés feliz.... Sin embargo... por mis razones...esperaba ke fuera con otra persona....y ahora... tu cuarto es el mismo....pueden kedarse y descansar...me imagino ke dormirán juntos...... yo regreso al rato... aun tengo cosas ke hacer....-saliendo por la puerta del remolke.....  
  
Catherine....- al ver como su hermana se retiraba...sin embargo unos sollozos... lo llamaron..su niño estaba llorando....  
  
Quatre....- sentándose a su amado...  
  
Me odia... me odia... Trowa¡¡¡...- mientras sus lagrimas ....caían por sus blancas mejillas....  
  
Noo...Q-chan...- besando su mejilla...- no te odia... solo esta asustada...  
  
No no.... No mientas... ella... me odia...- con tristeza....  
  
Ven...vamos... necesitamos descanso....-  
  
Después...de darse un baño....los dos jóvenes se encontraban.... En la cama abrazados... dándose el calor ke necesitaban... Quatre apoyaba su rostro en el pecho desnudo de Trowa....mientras este pasaba sus manos...por el cabello sedoso...y de color sol...confortándolo...sabía ke su niño estaba triste....  
  
Quatre aceptaba los cariños de su amante feliz...era feliz..al estar así con Trowa..... en paz...solo ellos sin el peligro de una amenaza en sus vidas...solo ellos...pero sabía por su don..ke Catherine no estaba enojada por el hecho de ke estuvieran juntos...como pareja..era por otro motivo....pero no sabia cual....aunke si sentía.... Ese enojo....y pero..el estar con Trowa lo trankilizaba de gran manera....  
  
La noche trascurría... y ninguno de los dos cerraba sus ojos tantos pensamientos... andaban en sus mentes...el camino ke había decido...era difícil.. sin embargo olvidaban ke era algo ke tenía ke superar juntos......  
  
Trowa....- decía Quatre en un susurro...a ver si Trowa...estaba dormido..al sentir su suave respiración.... Y el abrazo suave pero posesivo sobre su cuerpo....  
  
Pensé ke dormías pekeño...- bajando la vista para ver a su hermoso amante...  
  
No...no tengo sueño...- viendo con una sonrisa al de mirada esmeralda....amaba ver esos ojos...y esa calidez dirigida hacia él...- Trowa... ke haremos ahora...-  
  
Seguir adelante Q-chan.....- mientras el rubio se acercaba más a su rostro....  
  
Somos pareja...verdad..????....-  
  
Sabes ke sii...- decía Trowa...a su niño...  
  
Y... cuanto tiempo estaremos aki....-  
  
Ya te kieres ir.... Si kieres....mañana...-  
  
Noo..- posando un dedo en los labios de Trowa...- no me refería a eso...solo ke debemos hablar..con Catherine.. y sabes....debemos ir a mi colonia... pero...lo ke kiero...saber...es ke...- mientras se sonrojaba......  
  
Siii.....- viendo como era adorable su ángel...rubio...  
  
Debemos... no..se .... Se molestara Catherine...si nosotros...bueno....- son sus mejillas ya casi... como tomates....  
  
Hacer le amor....- dijo Trowa...- Q-chan¡¡¡¡....- dijo en tono divertido...- kieres....h....  
  
Noooo....- dijo contrariado...- bueno.... siii.... Pee..pero...-  
  
Claro ke sii... Q-chan...lo haremos las veces ke deseamos hacerlo...- atrayéndolo para darle un beso en la boca....- somos pareja... y nos amamos... además....no hacemos daño a nadie.... Y Catherine....pues...Mientras no grites... no se enterara....-  
  
Trorwaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡.... Yo no grito.... Tu eres el ke grita...-  
  
Yooo..¡¡¡... tu eres el ke pides más..siempre....eres una makina...- decía...divertido Trowa...viendo la cara sonrojada de Quatre- y yo....pues.... hago lo ke puedo para dejar feliz a mi amor...- dándole otro beso....en la boca.....  
  
Siii...pero...tu también....gritas...yyy...- sintiendo como una lengua invade su boca.....- mmmm¡¡¡¡....-  
  
Descanse..... ke tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo....ahora kiero ke duerma... vengaa...- dando unas palmadas en su pecho indicando al rubio donde dormir....  
  
Siii...- acomodándose en el pecho de Trowa...- pero ya veras..me deskitare....-  
  
Ejejejeje.... Duerme....-  
  
Los minutos pasaron y y Trowa sintió ke su pekeño estaba ya dormido... acaricio su cabello y lo puso a un costado para levantarse.... No tenía sueño y sentía ke era mejor...salir...se puso una playera y salió del remolke....  
  
Sabía por ke salía... sentada en una de las sillas se encontraba Catherine...observando el cielo de la colonia en akella noche fresca..... se acerco a ella... sin duda ellos dos deberían hablar.... Si era ahora mucho mejor....sabía ke su hermana lo esperaba...era mejor ke el rubio no escuchara esa conversación....  
  
Estas esperándome....- decía Trowa sentándose a lado de su hermana... en la noche....  
  
No crees ke deberías estar con el rubio....- decía Catherine sin mirar a Trowa....  
  
Se llama Quatre.... Catherine... y la verdad no se ke te cae mal de él... es un buen chico...-  
  
Lo se....- volteando a ver a su hermano...  
  
Entonces por ke no estas feliz....-  
  
No soy yo...kien debe estar feliz... Trowa.... Eres tú... el ke debes estarlo....ahora....dime... lo estas – observando a los ojos de Trowa...  
  
Siii... estoy seguro... me gusta...no... amo a Quatre....-  
  
Desde cuando lo conociste....-  
  
En una de las misiones.... Solo lo vi... y supe ke había algo...-  
  
A primera vista....- simulando asombro....  
  
Nooo...... pero repito... ke te molesta... el ke estemos aki...-  
  
Noo... Trowa...ese niño tiene 16 años... verdad....-  
  
Siii....-  
  
Tu vas a los 18....-  
  
Lo se... somos menores de edad...pero eso no tiene ke ver....-  
  
Trowa¡¡¡.... Te repito... no es el hecho ke me moleste....ke estés con un chico... en serio.... Pero se kien es ese niño...si leo noticias...ese niño es el heredero de la Fortuna Winner... tu sabes bien...ke es la familia Winner....-  
  
Pero....-  
  
Déjame terminar.... Ese niño... de acuerdo .... Te ama...pero...ke harás cuando vayas con la familia de él... krees ke sus hermanas dejaran ke te acerkes...a ellas si las ha de molestar ke este con un chico.... Y además...más aun ke es el heredero....-  
  
Las cosas no son del toda así... Catherine... se ke es Quatre pero... eso no tiene por ke ver con nosotros...-  
  
Pero tienen ke ir a a la familia de él...verdad....-  
  
Siiii........-  
  
Siii.....ke harás cuando su familia te rechacé.... Trowa....- sosteniendo las manos de su hermano...- no kiero verte sufrir... no aceptaran ke estés con él....ke harás cuando te lo prohíban verlo..ke harás cuando vayas y ni bien te boten....recuerda....nosotros para ellos ...solo somos inferiores.....ke harás cuando se opongan.... –  
  
Yoo...yoo...-  
  
No lo has pensado verdad...sabes ke lo ke te digo es cierto .... Seré...clara Quatre es amable...bonito...hacen una linda pareja.... Sin embargo Trowa... si su familia.. te rechaza y no te kiere.... Y lo peor de todo... te tratan mal... yo no lo aceptare...si ellos te tratan mal... yo no tengo por ke aceptar a Quatre...por si ellos no lo hacen por ke...tengo ke hacerlo yo....-  
  
No creas ke no lo he pensado...pero te digo algo no me alejarme de él... y primero tienes ke saber como pasamos en L4.... –  
  
Lo se... pero prefiero mantener distancias.....Trowa.... y ve a dormir....- decía con una sonrisa...- recuerda ke si te kiero...eres mi hermano pero... no puedo permitir ke te hagan daño incluso....... ti mismo....- dándole un beso en la mejilla de Trowa...- ahora ve...ke ha de sentirse... solo...-  
  
Gracias hermana....- ........abrazándola.... Y se dirige a entrar al remolke.....  
  
Ahhh... Trowa....-  
  
Siii....- viendo a su hermana.......  
  
Traten de no hacer mucha bulla en la noche... -  
  
Siiii..... lo intentare...- sonrojándose por lo dicho por su hermana.....  
  
Los días pasaron... y los dos...se divertían mucho... estaban en los ke hacer del circo...  
  
Vennn..mi bonito.... Se ke me has extrañado....- decía Trowa.. abrazando a su león.... Y el gran animal... respondía a sus caricias... como un gato... mimado.....  
  
Jejeje... es increíble... ke el león no te haga nada...- decía Quatre un poco alejado...  
  
Siiii..... este niño... era un salvaje...pero sabe ke soy su amigo...- mientras sobaba la cabeza del peludo........- ves a ese hermoso niño como tu allá...- señalando a Quatre y el león observaba al rubio...  
  
Trowa¡¡¡¡... - Es la persona ke más...amo.... Pero no te preocupes...es un buen chico...además...tú..eres el animal ke más kiero......se bueno con él...-viendo como el león se acerca a Quatre....  
  
Trowa.¡¡¡¡.- viendo como el animal se acerca....  
  
Trankilo....-  
  
Trowaaa¡¡¡¡..... por favor...- asustado Quatre....- ahhhh...- sintiendo como el león acercaba su cabeza en las piernas de Quatre......- ajajjajaja.... Espera.....noo...me haces coskillas....  
  
Le caes bien....- decía Trowa...  
  
Ajajaj....es un buen...chico...- mientras Quatre divertido... acariciaba al león....- no te preocupes...no le hare daño..a Trowa...yo también lo amo....ejejejej...- al sentir al leon..apoyarse en su cuerpo y lamerle la cara....  
  
El lo sabe....- mientras sonreía la escena de su niño con el majestuoso animal....  
  
El mes se cumplía .... y los dos...seguían muy felices en el circo...Trowa... seguía la rutina con su hermana...y Quatre ayudaba en lo demás.... Cosas...de circo... demás..de aprender algunas..cosas... como saber estirarse... y Catherine...le enseñaba lanzar cuchillos..... alegre Quatre por la vida ke llevaba... y lo principal estar con Trowa....  
  
Ahhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡....ahhhhh...Tro...- entre gemidos decía... Quatre...el sentir el cuerpo de su amante sobre el suyo...sintiendo como Trowa... lo hacía suyo... como entraba y salía de cuerpo...amaba estar así...amaba ser poseído por Trowa..su novio...su amor..la persona a la cual entregaría su vida...por la cual..lucharía hasta el final....  
  
Ahhhh...¡¡¡....Q-chan....ahhh...te...te...amo...recuerdalo.....siempre...- mientras besaba el cuello de Quatre ...poseyéndolo...su pekeño y firme cuerpo....  
  
El clímax llego a ambos...el cual Trowa...cae rendido sobre le cuerpo de Quatre gustoso de tenerlo..... mientras le rubio besaba la frente de su amado de mirada esmeralda.....  
  
Ahhhhh.... Te amo....- decía Quatre....  
  
Y yo a ti... Quatre....- decía viendo.. pero su pekeño le veía seriamente...  
  
Me gusta mas ke me digas Q-chan....- decía con una gran sonrisa...  
  
Jejejeje...si...Q-chan... besando la boca de Trowa....-  
  
El cansancio presente en sus cuerpos sin embargo deseaban hablar....  
  
Q-chan...la mañana será un mes..aki.....- decía acariciando el cabello de su niño....  
  
Sii...lo...se Trowa... y se ke es tiempo de ir a L4.....-  
  
Estas seguro...recuerda ke podemos estar.. aki...-  
  
Sip...lo sé..Trowa........pero es algo ke demos hacer...-  
  
Lo sé...-  
  
Pasado mañana vamos a L4...- decía viendo...a Trowa...  
  
Como tu digas.... recuerda..lo importante es ke estamos juntos...- mientras besaba la frente de Quatre....  
  
Sip....- respondiendo con una hermosa sonrisa....  
  
Los días pasaron y el viaje hacia L4 llegaba... después de despedirse...de todos en el circo...Catherine los acompaño hacia el trasbordador ke los llevaría a L4....  
  
Bueno...creo ke es hora de ke partan...- decía Catherine observando a los chicos...  
  
Sip...Catherine...gracias....por todo...se ke no soy de tu total agrado pero...igual...gracias.....- decía Quatre  
  
Ahh¡¡¡..- un suspiro – No Quatre....no es ke no me agrades...solo...ke no kiero ser la entrometida en su relación....además...solo kiero ke uds...sean felices...ya pasaron un parte y era ke yo lo supiera....en serio..me divertí estando con Uds....y me doy cuenta de ke se aman en verdad.... – con un sonrisa a Quatre....- ...eres un lindo chico...se ke eres bueno para mi hermano...pero..tienen ke soportar muchas cosas...-  
  
Gracias.....-  
  
Hermana....- abrazando Trowa...a su hermana...susurrando a su oído...- gracias....te kiero...-  
  
Yo también...Trowa...recuerda ke siempre estaré contigo...y se fuerte...si lo amas lucha por él...-  
  
Lo se...lo se...-  
  
La despedida...se dio...viendo a Trowa y Quatre partir hacia....L4...Catherine...se kedo..un rato...las lágrimas la traicionaron...  
  
Se...fuerte.....y mucha suerte...muchachos....-  
  
******************************************  
  
Así...fueron las cosas...-  
  
Sip...Catherine...siempre nos apoyo..pero...ahora venía...la otra parte las hermanas de Quatre....-  
  
Las cuñadas...-  
  
Sip....yo sabía...de iba a ser muy difícil...pero..si pudimos vencer la guerra podríamos hacerlo....-  
  
Bueno....nosotros no tuvimos ese inconveniente...-  
  
Lo..see...ese es su punto bueno...-  
  
Bueno...llegaste a L4 y....-  
  
Ya va.......-  
  
****************************************  
  
En L4 las cosas eran diferentes...la llegada de Quatre.. era muy esperada...la seguridad aumentada....la Familia Winner era muy importante... y más...si el heredero regresaba a Casa....  
  
Sorpresa fue para los muchachos...encontrar gran personal esperando a Quatre...con su Hermana....Irea....estaba ahí esperando a su hermano...y cuando lo vio...se alegro...  
  
Ohh...- Quatre....decía abrazando efusivamente a su hermano...menor..- ke felicidad...ya estas en casa....-  
  
Sii...Irea...gracias...por estar aki....-  
  
Debía hacerlo Quatre....las demás..estamos contentas de ke regreses kieren verte...- con una sonrisa hasta se percato del de mirada esmeralda....  
  
Ahhh¡¡¡...trajiste a tu amigo...hola...soy..Irea...mucho gusto...- le decía con amabilidad....  
  
Sip...soy Trowa...Barton...mucho gusto...- dándole la mano...(... cuñada....)....-  
  
Ohh...ke bueno...también eres un piloto....ke bueno...-  
  
Bueno...hermana...y ke esperamos...-decía..Quatre....  
  
Sip..vamos....sabes...hay mucha gente ke te kiere....ver de nuevo...-  
  
Hermana...por favor....solo kiero...regresar a casa...-  
  
Sii...tienes razón.... vamonos...-  
  
Ya subidos en una limusina..especialmente...para llevar a Quatre....el viaje...era un poco largo...ya ke la mansión Winner....estaba un poco alejada...de la colonia....  
  
Bueno...hermano...ke has hecho....- viendo ke su hermano estaba sentado junto a Trowa...  
  
Ohh..muchas cosas...sabes...ejeejje.......grandes cambios...- mientras sostuvo la mano...de Trowa...  
  
Ohhh¡¡..- viendo la acción de Quatre...- ....ya veo...y dime Trowa...tu ke has hecho... y donde estaban....  
  
Bueno estábamos en mi colonia....junto a mi hermana....en el circo..-  
  
Si Quatre si comento algo....kiero...ser...puntual...yo se ke son novios...ejeje..solo kería conocer al chico ke pudo...lograr atrapar a mi hermano..sabes...a pesar de su apariencia..es muy rebelde...-  
  
Ireaa¡¡¡.....- contrariado decía Quatre....  
  
No mientas Q-chan....sabes.....desde pekeño..tenía...muchos pretendientes....hasta hubo un chico..ke se kiso casar con él..su padre hablo con el nuestro...era una importante...familia...y padre lo pensó seriamente...pero...fue Quatre el ke se opuso...-  
  
Era...un petulante...y me keria como trofeo...Irea...-  
  
Ejejeje....sii...el niño lloro..cuando Q-chan le dijo noo...-  
  
Me cuesta creer ke hicieras llorar a alguien...Q-chan...- decía Trowa...  
  
No es ciertoo¡¡¡....yo fui amable...el se puso a llorar...yo no lo kería...mi don me lo decía...-  
  
Cierto....es cierto...ajjajaa.... Sabes eres muy simpático Trowa...tienes unos hermosos ojos verdes...-  
  
Gracias....-  
  
Oyeee...es mío...- decía sonriendo a su hermana aparentando celos....  
  
Ahhh...Q-chan....celoss¡¡¡...- decía Irea...- .......noo....pero es cierto...-  
  
Hermana y tu...ya tienes a alguien....-  
  
Ohhh....no...yo soy como tu...además...recuerda ke soy la mayor...y algunas de las hermanas son pekeñas....ya sabes...-  
  
Pero tienes derecho...-  
  
Lo see....lo..seee...ahhhhh...- decía Irea viendo ke el camino a casa era más pekeño  
  
Pronto llegaremos...- viendo su amado Trowa....le hablaba con su sonrisa en los labios...  
  
Trowa...- acercándose Ira al joven alto...  
  
Dime¡¡¡¡...-  
  
Yo estoy con ustedes...en serio...pero....debo decirte ke debes ser fuerte..... – Lo sé... era algo ke me imaginaba.....-  
  
Hermana.... Quieres decir....ke...no estarán de acuerdo...- decía entristecido...  
  
Sabes ke no....pero...debes... deben ser fuertes...además debes hacerte respetar como el heredero...ke eres Quatre....-  
  
A mi no importan esas cosas....Irea....además..tú... y las demás han hacho bien las cosas....no necesitan de mi...-  
  
Con tiempo sabrás más cosas...Quatre....pero...si les digo...sean fuertes...por uds..por su amor...-  
  
Gracias....Irea...-  
  
Descuida Trowa.....veo ke eres un buen muchacho....-  
  
La limusina se detuvo....en la entrada de la Mansión Winner....y mucha gente esperaba....algunas de las hermanas de Quatre....  
  
Mientras todos saludaban.... Alguien se acerco a los muchachos....alguien muy kerido por Quatre....  
  
Amo...Quatre....- un hombre se acercaba al pekño rubio...  
  
Rashid¡¡¡¡¡.....ohhh...- con suma alegría...corrió a abrazar a Rashid....  
  
Amo..Quatre...es una alegría...volverlo a ver...-  
  
Rashid....pero...no estaban en la Tierra....-  
  
Supimos...ke estaba en el espacio...y venimos a esperarlo amo..Quatre...  
  
No debiste molestarte...Rashid.... Y los demás...también vinieron...-  
  
No diga eso...Amo...Quatre....- otra voz se escucho...  
  
Auda¡¡¡...pero...-  
  
Amo...usted sigue siendo nuestro líder....a pesar de haber acabado la guerra...-  
  
Pero...yo...-  
  
Amo Quatre....siempre estaremos con ud..- le decía Auda...  
  
Joven Trowa.....gusto en volver a Saludarlo...- le decía Rashid..al percatarse de Trowa...  
  
Gracias.... Rashid...y también....te debo las gracias..por mi Gundam....-  
  
No fue nada.....los Gundam trajeron la paz.... Y ud...junto al amo Quatre...fueron...los ke nos la trajeron....  
  
Si.......-  
  
Las conversaciones...siguieron....los managuacs... le despidieron de Quatre....y Rashid pidió hablar con Quatre en la mañana......pero ya cuando había acabado la bienvenida....las 28 hermanas de Quatre estaban reunidas....  
  
Gracias...por estar aki..no debieron...- mientras el rubio les sonreía a sus hermanas....  
  
Y kien es el joven ke nos acompañan....- decía una de las hermanas al ver a Trowa....todas estaban de acuerdo de ke era un joven muy simpático... pero...pensaban ke era un amigo de Quatre....  
  
Bueno....hermanas tengo algo ke decirles... pues...él..es Trowa...Barton... ex piloto del gundam 03..Heavyarms.... y él...es mi novio...- al levantarse junto a su amor...ante la mirada de sus hermanas...  
  
Ehhh¡¡...es en serio...- dijo otra de las hermanas...  
  
Sii..- hablo Trowa..- se ke es sorpresa para uds...pero...lo ke dijo Quatre es cierto...él...y yo..somos novios...  
  
Bueno....ke alegría...- decía...Irea para bajar la tensión....- ya ke lo dijeron...pues...creo...ke deben descansar..lo importante es ke nosotros....lo sepamos...y nos alegra...eejeje...Quatre.....mejor ve a descansar...tú habitación es la misma....y las maletas estan ya en ella....-  
  
Gracias... Irea...hasta mañana a Todas...- decía... retirándose....de donde estaban...  
  
Mientras los dos iban a la habitación las hermanas kedaron sorprendidas ante la noticia....  
  
Ireaa¡¡¡....sabes ke eso...no esta bien...nuestro hermano es muy joven...-  
  
Yo..pienso ke hacen una bonita...pareja....-decía...una de las hermanas...  
  
Sii....viste....eran...lindos...mi hermano....y el joven Trowa...se veían...tiernos...cuando es la boda....- otra de las hermanas...  
  
Siii..debe haberla.....debe haberla....una boda....jijiijiji....- otra de las hermanas...  
  
Yo me opongo...ese joven lo ke busca es aprovecharse Quatre...-  
  
No tiene hidalguía....ese joven....no es merece entrar a nuestra familia......- decía..otra de las hermanas...  
  
YAAA...BASTAAA¡¡¡...- Irea..enojada callaba a sus hermanas...- esto hablaremos...con el pasar de los días..... y no kiero... ke le causen problemas a nuestro hermano...entendieron...- mientras las observaba a todas...  
  
Mientras en la habitación.....después...de darse un baño....los dos..estaban preparándose para dormir....mientras Trowa....secaba el cabello dorado de un melancólico Quatre...  
  
Trankilo....estuvo bien....- mientras frotaba la toalla...en la cabeza de Quatre....  
  
Sii...pero...se ke no les gusto...-  
  
Es lógico....Q-chan....- mientras abrazaba para si... a Quatre...- yo pensaba ke me iban sacar a patadas..ejejejee....pero...fue una buena reacción...y no kiero ke estes triste.....lo mismo pasó...con Catherine...y viste....- y calentaba a su pekeño..con su abrazo y cuerpo...  
  
Pero¡¡¡....no kiero...ke sufras Trowa....yo...no kiero...ke.....- mientras Trowa...puso un dedo en su boca...  
  
Sshhh¡¡¡....no...pienses eso....debemos ser fuertes...por mi...ejejje....nosotros luchamos en la Guerra Quatre....vimos peores cosas....esto...es algo..mínimo...por mi...no hay problema...yo..se ke nos amamos y eso..basta...-  
  
Trowwaaa¡¡¡...- lanzándose para abrazar más...a su amado..pero..por la acción...caen en la cama....- te amo...te amo...- mientras besaba las mejillas de este...y sus brazos...alrededor del cuello del alto..como si no quisiera ke se valla...  
  
Ya también...Q-chan...pero..debemos...descansar...- apretando más a su niño a su cuerpo....  
  
No¡¡¡...no tengo sueño...- mientras veía..a los ojos de su amado..Trowa...con una pícara sonrisa....  
  
Noo...están tus hermanas... además...debemos...dormir...-  
  
No kiero....- haciendo puchero... Quatre....  
  
Eejjeej... Q-chan....mañana....si...si kieres no salimos....pero..en verdad..tengo sueño...-  
  
Ya no me kieres..-  
  
Claro...ke sii...tontito...- sonriente viendo la hermosura de su niño...  
  
Esta bien...pero me prometes ke mañana siii¡¡¡¡¡...-  
  
Te lo prometo...-  
  
Ejejeej......te amo...-  
  
Y yo a ti...Q-chan...- kedando vencidos por el sueño...  
  
CONTINUARA  
  
Notas de Autor.- holaaaa........eejejejej....ya termine.....este cap..de Recordatorio....eejeje....como ven este cap trata más sobre Trowa y Quatre.... Ya ke les dire ke este cap... en si lo pense hacerlo 03 x 04... pero empece con Duo y Heero....ke segui la trama pero ahora necesitaba contar sobre los primeros para ke el final pensado tenga coherencia con la historia....  
  
Bueno....como saben.... Este cap...tuvo un lime....se ke algunos quisieran pero...este fic... es así...liguerito..si kieren lemon...lean Gundam Place..... _.......  
  
Lo ke la gente kiere......  
  
Review contest.  
  
Uru Yuy: ...holaaaaa...como estás....espero ke bien... y ke sigas adelante...por las cosas ke estan pasando....espero verte más seguido...y por cierto....se ke te gusta el lemon...pero...entiende....eejejejeje........O_O........._....Uru...nunca cambia.... Y convence a tu hermano...siii..... n_n........  
  
Loreto Vegueta: ...eejejje....si espero ke te guste este cap ke hice...y la historia sigue avanzando....eejejejee.........  
  
Shinta: .....eejejej....si..otro capitulo...gracias por tu reviews.....me agrada ke este gustando...y espero ke este cap..también te halla gustado....  
  
Belldandy ( de Mexico).- ejejeje... te digo asi ..por ya sabes kien...eejejeje...pero...bueno...espero ke ya hallas terminado tus vacaciones en el D.F... y sigas leyendo estas cosas..y por cierto como esta Duo.... ..?_?... Ameno....Amenoo o_o...  
  
Mary Luz: ..no has leido...por eso...no digo nada...:P.......  
  
Carmin: ....se ke te gusto el cap anterior...espero ke este te haya gustado tambien...eejejjeje....  
  
Los invisibles: ...gracias n_n  
  
Si desean enviar... saludos mensajes....pueden hacerlo al dark_elliot@hotmail.com. U si estas en FF net....envía un review...eejejejeje........... 


	6. CApitulo 6 el reencuentro

**Recordatorio………..**

**By Dark Elliot….**

Un fic basado en Gundam Wing…….

0102, 03 x 04, jejejejej….. cumplo con lo establecido

Este es un fic Yaoi….. ya saben ke significa….no diré los lemon…probable angust….

Los personajes de G wing no me pertenecen…sino a sus creadores……..solo mato el tiempo escribiendo sobre ellos…..

Te lo prometo…-

Ejejeej……te amo…-

Y yo a ti…Q-chan…- kedando vencidos por el sueño…

CONTINUARA

CAPITULO 6

Heero…….-

Kien solo camino hasta la computadora ke estaba frente a Duo pasando….a lado de él…..- mmmm….la makina en perfectas condiciones…-

Yuy….- mientras wufei…. Lo veía seriamente…

Wufei…..- viéndose mutuamente…..

Heero….- decía Duo Incrédulo ante lo ke sus ojos veía después de tanto tiempo sin verlo…. Aparecía frente a él tantos cosas ke decirle..tantas cosas ke no salían….sentimientos ke afloraran pero las retenía por una sola razón…. Heero no mostraba emoción alguno por verlo…es más mucha más frialdad….en comparación de antes….-…. ke haces aki…-

Pues…..- decía Heero cuando fue interrumpido

Su trabajo…- termino de decir Wufei….

Trabajoo????....ke kieres decir… Wu…-

El trabajo de Heero….el de ser el jefe de seguridad… de todo Intracom….- mientras mantenía la vista fija en Heero….

Veo ke has estado husmeando….Wufei….-

Tan solo averiguaba y deseaba saber …como el hecho de ke no le dijeras nada a Maxwell….el hecho ke eres su jefe….-

Keee…??....es cierto…-

Solo keria saber…ke tan bueno sigues siendo Duo… has bajado la guardia…- decía….listo para salir de local…pasando de nuevo….al lado de Duo..sin decir nada..ignorándolo….

Wufei….- Duo con vista fija en Wufei…..

A partir de ahora todo depende de ti….Duo…. –

Heerooo¡¡¡¡¡….- salió del local…..en busca de Heero…

En serio no te dijo nada te ignoro…totalmente???¡¡¡¡….-

Pues…sip … Quatre….me ignoro…solo como si era una persona ke nunca había visto….- decía Duo con melancolía..

Pero…….-

Te sigo contando…-……

Heerooo¡¡¡..espera…..- corriendo para detener al japonés….

Ke sucede ….Duo…- dando la espalda al trenzado…

Aahhh¡¡¡…nooo…- dijo molesto el americano…- no dejare ke me trates de esta manera….- volteando a Heero….

De ke manera Duo….- sin darle importancia fijo Heero..

Como ke de KEE MANERAA….¡¡¡.. me estas ignorando…¡¡¡¡ ke piensas ke piensas….ke soy un cualkiera ke puedas tratar mal… dime..Heero…piensas ke soy un idiota por alegrarme de tu llegada…ke pienso en ke podrías al menos decirme hola…o a verme dicho..ke como estaba….al menos donde vivo o con kien vivo ahora….- sin darse cuanta ke Heero solo lo observaba con una expresión de triunfalismo en su rostro….- como llegue al puesto en ke estaba ahora….

Duo…-

Como….crees yo ke me hacías…ahí….esperando a ver como pasa la gente….pero no…llega el señor frío y me trata como si fuera…-

Duo…-

Un tonto….ahhh¡¡¡…eso es lo ke creías de mi….Heero…pero…como…-

Duo….callate¡¡¡…-

Hai…- dijo inmediatamente….Duo…viendo a los ojos de Heero…volver a contemplar akellos ojos ke en batalla era su aliciente de seguir adelante akellos ojos ke todas las noches soñaba en volver a ver…eternos los pocos minutos…ke estuvieron ahí…sin palabras…con sentimientos y sus corazón por explotar tener…a su soldado…y a la vez tan lejos….pero..recordaba…ke algo no había…cambiado a pesar del tiempo….basta una sola palabra de Heero…para ke el reaccione a algo….

Es bueno ke vuelvas a ser el mismo….- mientras el japonés siguió camino….

Esperaa¡¡¡…- sosteniendo su brazo….el trenzado no lo iba dejarlo ir no ahora …había muchas cosas por resolver…- por ke no me lo dijiste Heero…-

Entonces no hubiera sido…..interesante…-

Ehhhh¡¡¡..- desde cuando hablaba así..- pero….-

Además…recuerda ke soy tu jefe…tenía ke ver como reaccionabas…y veo ke bien….-

Heero…. Y ahora…-

Ahora kee¡¡???-

Vendrás……….mas seguido…- mientras un pekeño sonrojo apareció en sus porcelanas mejillas…..

Pues..creo ke si…Duo…me tengo ke ir…- viendo a Wufei en la puerta del cyber….- ke hace Wufei contigo….- sin más..y con un leve tono de enojo…. _nota elliot.- ke obvio ke el despistado de Duo no noto………._

Wu….ke hace pues…primero vino de visita pero me ayudo en esto..pensaba ke era algo serio…y sabes como preventer…..-

Solo por eso….ósea..solo visita…- esperando una afirmación de eso el japonés en su interior

Sii….solo por eso…Heero….de visita….-

Ahh¡¡…me tengo ke ir…-

Heero….-

Si…-

Cuando….vuelvas tendrías mas tiempo ….ay tantas cosas ke kisiera preguntarte….-

Depende….el trabajo…es demasiado tiempo….- dijo el de ojos cobalto…

Esta bien…no kise….- sintiendo una opresión por la tristeza en su interior….

Me tengo ke ir…Duo….- dando la vuelta….- sigue en así…......_ke es como me gusta…ke seas..-_ lo último lo dijo en un susurro ke solo el viento se lo llevo lejos….

Heero…..- mientras una lágrima rebelde caía por la mejilla…de nuevo un alegría amarga se enfrento…el trenzado…ver a su soldado…a su amor …akel ke siempre extraño…pero …solo eso…solo el ser al cual podía amar en secreto….

Trankilo…..Duo….ya sabes ke esta aki…- decía el chino….

Pero….-

Como te dije a partir de ahora todo depende de ti…..Duo….y creo ke al final….tendrás lo ke kieres…..-

Ohh¡¡¡….vamos Wufei….ambos sabemos ke es te digo….a veces los sueños se vuelven…realidad… -

Mientras en la noche…….cenando con Hilde….

Mmm…. Y ahora puedo saber ke es lo ke te tiene tan feliz….Duo…- con una gran sonrisa…Hilde….alegre por saber ke Duo..no tuviera esa Tristeza en sus ojos…

De ke hablas…-

Ho…vamos Duo…no me mientas…..no a mí……-

Mmmmm…ke puedo decir….solo ke….vi a a alguien….de verdad¡¡¡….kien es…de donde…es…dime…es lindo…..joven o viejo….-

Hildeee¡¡¡¡…..-

Keee…dime…vamos dime….a kien viste…- con mucha curiosidad la muchacha….

A….Heero…..- viendo a Hilde…

Kee…akien…..-

A…Heero….hilde..lo ….si el…y tu…-

Es mi jefe…. Es el jefe de seguridad…de la compañía para la cual trabajo….-

Ohhh…. Duo….ya veo…por ke estas tan felices… …-

Sii…pero….-

Duo…..sabes… y no kiero ser mala….pero….crees..ke en verdad es para alegrarse…-

Se a ke te refieres….Hilde…al verlo….sentí..una alegría….enorme….pero..después…recordé…ke…pues…-

Estas seguro ke eso…Duo….verlo mucho tiempo…y no poder..-

Decirle …lo ke siento…-

De decírselo puedes…Duo….pero…la respuesta de él…-

Ya lo sé…Hilde…por eso…solo…..haré….algo…solo lo veré lo necesario….-

Duo….-

Yyy….entonces… eso fue lo ke hiciste….dejaste…de hablarle…- decía el rubio intrigado ante la historia de Duo…

Pues…sip…deje de hablarle…

Mmmmm…..no see…-

Ke dudas…. Q-chan…-

Pues sigue contando….-

Bueno…..entonces….

Dos días habían pasado desde el encuentro con Heero…..Duo…ahora trabajaba más emocionado…constantemente viendo el reloj para observar los largos minutos…las largas horas..en ke se preguntaba cuando volvería..akel..ke robo su corazón desde hacía ya tiempo….

sigues esperando……- decía Wufei tomando….un vaso de jugo de naranja….

Pues….a ke te refieres Wufy…-

Mmmmmmmm….- viendo molesto a Duo…- pues…se ke esperas a ke él regrese…..-

Él…..-haciéndose el tonto….sabia perfectamente de kien trataba….. mas sin embargo intuía en ke el chino pensara en ke lo ke hacía estaba mal….-…Heero….-

Sii….él… mismo Duo…- viendo las orbes violetas del trenzado….

Pues…..si kiero ke vuelva….Wu….deseo tanto ke regrese….- bajando la mirada….

Pues….creo…ke…se te cumplió……- viendo a la puerta del local….

Ahh…¡¡¡¡-

Y en tratando en akel lugar…entraba un soldado perfecto akel ke ayudo a detener las guerras entre el espacio y la tierra….reconociendo….al ser ke…interiormente llenaba su conciencia…akel…trenzado…. La persona más opuesta a lo ke el era a lo ke el representaba ……sin embargo era a la persona por la cual daría su vida por proteger…..

Viendo ese pekeño cuerpo al cual el tiempo no ha cambiado…mucho ese cabello ke tanto recordaba de ese …. Baka hablador…….sin embargo….algo no le gustaba la presencia de otro ser era lo ke no le gustaba…..el chino tenía ya tiempo en estar junto a Duo…..sin despegar las vistas negras de l chino….akel ke fuera llamado el soldado perfecto..se acerco a donde se encontraban ellos…..

Heeroo¡¡¡….volviste….-decía Duo lleno de dicha….

Hola Duo……- viendo al chino….- Wufei…-

Yuy…….buenas….revisando ke todo este bien…..-sin dejar de tomar su bebida….

Siip….wufei…veo ke el trabajo en los preventers esta disminuido….-

Heero….-

Pues aunke no lo creas esto aun no termina…-

Por…..????-pregunto el japonés…- ya supiste ke no era un atake terrorista….solo….deseaba saber las habilidades de Duo…..-

Sii….Heero…pero Wufei me esta también haciendo compañía….eejjeej….-

Ya veo….- sintiendo un en su interior….el chino..estaba ahí….estando con su Duo…..- pero….ke más….debe haber mas casos por resolver…..-

Sabes…- dando el ultimo sorbo a su bebida…- aun hay un caso en particular ke me gustaría ke se resolviera….-

Kee.¡¡¡???....cual Wuu…??.....- decía intrigado el americano viendo al chino…..

Uno en ke……parece en ke no se ….sabes….es un caso en ke parece ke se oculta algo y mi deseo es saber ke…o mejor dicho….ke salga a la luz….-

…ehhh?????.....- diciendo Duo….

………………..- sabiendo a ke se refería el chino……

ahhh¡¡¡¡…Duo….- moviéndose de su puesto…..- bueno me retiro….ejejee…ke la pasen bien….bye….- dando un pekeño beso en la frente de Duo….- cuidate¡¡¡…-

ahhh…Wu….ke dices…- totalmente sonrojado….

Adiós Wufei…..-

Sii…..yuy….cuídate….-

Viendo ke Wufei se retiraba del local…ambos se kedaron observando unos minutos….Duo sin saber ….ke decir…tenerlo ahí….solos….era primera vez…..la duda era lo ke más…carcomía la mente de Duo….

Me dejas…ver la makina….- decía Heero sin más….

Si….claro….-

Mientras Heero..revisaba…la makina……

Heero…-

Dime…-

Ke ha sido de tu vida…ke has hecho en este tiempo…-

Cosas….-

Ahhh¡¡¡…pero….digo…..y el trabajo como lo conseguiste….-

Experiencia….-

Y¡¡¡…. tu vida….aki…..digo…como es…-

Trankila….-

Yyy….tienes amigos aki…-

No…-

Pero…..no sales… a algún lugar…-

Solo a comer…algo…-

Ahhh….yy….ke mas…-

Nada…-

Heero…yyyyy……- la pregunta ke más temía hacer….- y de amores…???...- preocupado y con miedo a la respuesta de …. Heero….no sabía..ke pasaría…ke sucedería si Heero hubieran encontrado poder resistir eso…

………………- dejando de ver el monitor…para observar Duo….fijamente…volver a ver esos brillantes ojos violetas….volver a sumergirse en ese mar ke siempre lo trankilizo….- y a ke esa pregunta………¡¡¡¡-

Pues….solo curiosidad….ya sabes….eejjejee….-

Nop nadie y tu….….- preguntando esperanzado a una afirmación…

Tampoco…¡¡¡¡- se apresuro a ….

Esta bien….creo…ke a nosotros….se nos es mas difícil encontrar a lo ke llaman una persona especial…- decía…Heero…

Siip…eso parece….- sin dejar de ver a Heero…- pero al menos tengo el sueño…. de ke esa persona …. Venga a mi…al menos puedo soñar….-sabiendo la contestación ke vendría por parte de Heero….

Yume…. Sip…es lo ke debes seguir…ke tus sueños se vuelvan realidad es lo ke más se anhela… -

Heero….- sorprendido…..pensando en akella respuesta acerca de los sueños de akella …. Vez…._nota elliot.-. revisen el fic….si se le olvido… ……_ - entonces….-

Al estar mas tiempo con los civiles….y ya sin la guerra…a comprender ke….los sueños… y cumplir los mismos….son lo ke lleva a las personas a seguir adelante…..creo….ke cumplir los sueños ke uno tiene….al menos nosotros Duo…es la muestra de ke podemos…seguir adelante…de ke dejamos de ser akellas makinas de guerra….y…ke podemos con nuestras vidas hasta..Duo ….

Heero…¡¡¡…- era imposible….no era..increíble…ke Heero haya dicho eso……- Heero…¡¡¡….- saltando a los brazos de Heero…abrazándolo..sentir de nuevo todo lo ke el 01 le había dicho era algo bueno…un aliciente de seguir adelante…akel abrazo cargado de sentimiento….-

Duo¡¡¡…- sintiendo el cuerpo del trenzado junto al suyo….

Heero……¡¡¡¡…snif¡¡¡- sip…las lagrimas lo traicionaron….lloraba..por muchas causas…..alegría…esperanza…. por ke por todo este tiempo en ke había vuelto a la vida normal…nadie le había dado una razón por la cual seguir adelante…solo su Heero….podía hacerlo….ocultando su rostro…en el pecho de Heero…no importara ke lo viera llorar…no importara…..ke lo vean débil….si era Heero….no importaba nada……nada….- es tan difícil….-

Lo se…Duo…- correspondiendo al abrazo…..haciendo ke el trenzado fuera muy junto a él….dejando ke Duo…llorara en su pecho….alegraba el poder estar ahí para consolar a Duo…aunke sabia ke Duo haría eso solo con él….agradecía tanto por ello….

Snif….snif….eso es tan….- decía el rubio…- en verdad Heero…dijo eso….-

Sii Quatre….en verdad en verdad esta vez no juego contigo….Heero…dijo eso….-

Es tan…..tan….- secándose las lágrimas….- yo hubiera hecho lo mismo…. OO….. si me decía eso…..yo lo hubiera besado……-

Estuve a punto de hacerlo…me contuve….decidí…ocultar la cara en el pecho de Heero…-

Snif….-

El abrazo de los dos fue interrumpido……

Allltooo¡¡¡….esto es un asalto…..-

Heerooo¡¡¡…- decía viendo akellos hombres ke habían entrado al local…..

Trankilo Duo…- abrazándolo más para si……

……. ….ehhh¡..Duo…..no creas ke descubrí….ke me estas engañando…- el rubio sospechaba una de su amigo trenzado…

nooo…¡¡¡¡….Q-chan es en serio…cuando nos abrazamos llegaron unos asaltantes al local…. –

Duuoo¡¡¡…-

Es en serio….. por ke no me creess….-

Rápido dennos el dinero de la caja……apúrense…..Q·$$·$.......uds….- decía el maleante….._nota elliot.- ehhh…..no se en otros países pero en el mío…….cuando roban dicen…muchas… &/($&$&….._

No hay dinero….- decía Heero…seriamente….

No me engañes…..maldito…..·$$·.......o le hago daño a tu novia…- viendo como Heero aun no ……soltaba a Duo….

No…Heero….es mejor…..- decía Duo..un poco más por la trankilidad de las personas del local ke se encontraban en ese momento…..

Rápido…..dime dond esta la caja….- acercandose peligrosamente el maleante…hacia Duo….

Ni sikiera te atrevas a tocarlo…- con la…mayor frialdad con ke pueda haber hablado Heero…- la voz de akella makina para matar ke en el pasado fue….-

Kee….estupido…- nervioso por la actitud de Heero…..el ladrón…apunto su arma a uno de los clientes….

Esta bien….- dijo Duo…- no los lastimes…

Apurateee….- decía otro de los maleantes ke acompañaba al primero ….haciendo guardia a si se acercaba alguien de seguridad…..

Muevete……bonito….ke…si no fuera…por tiempo….te haría….gozar..no como el tonto de tu novio…..-

Keee..¡¡¡..- sorprendido …..Duo por lo ke el ladrón dijo…..- estas ekivocado…- todo sonrojado….- …el y yo no somos nada….-

Sii..claro….y yo soy un santo….apurate¡¡¡¡…ese abrazo ke se dieron….solo el beso les falto pero creo ke les corte la inspiración ejejejee….….-

Eso no es cierto…- ya abriendo la caja…Duo…

Sabes ke……me llevo el dinero ….y a ti…. Mi bonito…-

Esta loco….-

Claro…..mi precioso….serás….mi….agghhhh…- cayendo el ladrón al piso inconsciente…..de el golpe…

Ke paso….oyeee..- el otro maleante..al ver ke su compañero ….cayo….- maldito…- apuntando su arma listo para usarla….- me las pagarás….- cayendo al piso….tan solo una sombra fue lo ke vio el maleante antes de sentir el agudo dolor en varias partes de su cuerpo….

Heero…¡¡¡…- viendo como el 01 terminaba de golpear….al ladrón….- bruto….eres tonto…o kee……no ves ke estaba amado…- estando frente al 01….se preocupo por la seguridad de Heero….

Ellos…te kerian llevar …-

Si claro….y yo me iba a dejar….o me iba ir corriendo con ellos….-

No me importa….. recuerda ke soy jefe de seguridad…..además hay más personas…. Y no iba a dejar ke te llevaran…..-

Ahh..Heero….-

Bravo…….gracias…….- les decía la gente….ke….estaban ahí….

Gracias joven……esos señores me asustaron mucho..- señora se acerco para agradecer a Heero…- bueno además…..de proteger a su novio….-

Ehhh¡¡¡…- Duo no sabía ke hacer….ke..todos eran ciego para ver ke entre él y Heero no había nada….Heero solo lo hizo..por ke era su trabajo….

Asi ….las cosas siguieron…..Wufei llego…. Y realizo los tramites para ke los ladrones…sean castigados por el peso de la ley….después de eso…Heero…no dejo el local..estuvo con Duo….todo el día….

Bueno…Heero…..creo ke es hora…de irme….no….- decía Duo…ya frente a la casa de Hilde….

Si es tarde ..Duo..y hoy como ke no fue un buen día..-

Ahhh¡¡¡..- bajando la cabeza Duo por lo dicho Heero..se imagina ke lo acompaño fue por lastima…

Me refiero a lo de los asaltantes..jamás he pensado ke….estar a tu lado es Hilde….deseas saludarla….-

Tu…y ella….-

Ahhh¡¡¡….solo amigos…ejejeej…ella….ya tiene a kien darle su corazón….eejejeje…..-

Ke alegro por ella….-

Ke dices….-

Disculpa mejor otro…día…- el 01….sabiendo ke mejor era en otro momento….

Siiip…- algo apenado….el trenzado contesto…- mañana…vas a regresar de nuevo….

Si tengo tiempo…..sii…-

Eejeje….sabes….el tenerte a Wufei y a ti….cerca me ayuda mucho….más….-

Creo…ke lo mejor es irme….- dijo Heero apresurando el paso….

Cuídate…….- viendo como…Heero…se iba por la oscuridad de la noche….decidió entrar….a su casa….feliz…sip….aunke no su soldado no sintiera lo mismo por él…tenerlo cerca era una gran recompensa….

Duo….es bueno tenerte de nuevo junto a mi…- decía Heero..en la penumbra viendo como el tranzado….ingresaba a su hogar…pero había algo ke le perturbaba….

CONTINUARA……………..

NOTAS DE AUTOR.- bueno…..bueno…si…se ke me he demorado meses en hacer esto……pero aki esta la continuación de este fic…..el encuentro de los dos..chicos…..la conversación y los recuerdos siguen……

Ya saben sugerencias comentarios…… al 

Lo ke la gente pide….

REVIEW CONTEST.

Uru yuy.- amiga ke no te veo en tiempo….ke es de tu vida…tu ke kedaste al expectativa de ellos dos…espero ke te guste este cap….sensei-Uru..

Carmin: ….se ke al menos leeras esto…ejejejej…

Sandra: sip….recordatorio…el principio esta pendiente….

Lady: ..e.spero ke leas…esto….

Belldandy.- jee…espero ke te sigan gustando mis historias…

Amigos invisibles.- gracias por leer …esto…ke le vaya bien en este nuevo año…..

Att

Dark Elliot…


End file.
